Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Kai leaves, breaking Hilary's heart. Two weeks later she turns up missing, but it is decided she just couldn't take it and ran away. But is it the truth? And was what Kai was trying to protect her from, get her anyway? KaiHil. Some coarse language.
1. Breaking Hearts and Leaving

Heyy ppls! Moonlight Serenity here with my second story to post! This will be multi-chaptered, and i hope to update once a week, or once every two weeks! lol. First of all, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed to my oneshot -Hugs- you guyzz are soo awesome! This is actually written thanks to all of you, because i loved the reviews so much i just wanted to write more! But, i had writers block...crap. Well, i forced my way through it, and bam, here ya go! lol. Action, Romance, Make-out sessions, and such heat up in later chapters. Dont worry, there will be tons!

Mariah -smiles cheerfully- : Dont forget the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Moonlight Serenity: Ta-da!

Mariah: Awesome...have you seen Ray?

Moonlight Serenity: Think he went that way!

Mariah: K, thanx! -Runs off-

Moonlight Serenity: Okie dokie, ready to go! Oh, and yes, i do know the title is a song. Believe me, it has nothing to do with the song, this was just the first title to pop into my head, it might end up changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" either

Kai: On with the Fic!

-------

Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

_Chapter One:_

_Breaking Hearts and Leaving_

"Kai, please," She looked up at him with pleading, tearful ruby eyes. Inside, his heart was breaking, he couldn't bear to see her like this, and knowing he was the reason why…but, it was the only way to save her he had concluded. He continued to look down at her, for what might be the very last time. The brunette waited for a reply, prayed for a reply, but got nothing.

"Kai?" She begged as the tears began to fall down her face like crystal rivers. He unrelentingly kept his sharp, harsh gaze upon the pretty girl. Her lip quivered. Every ounce of hope in her body was praying for this not to happen… he could read it in her eyes.

"Hn," Was his only reply as he leant down and grabbed the bag filled with his clothes, belongings, and money. He tossed it over his shoulder. She watched,; it felt as though her heart was failing, her breathing seemed to have completely ceased…but after this, she didn't think she'd ever want to breathe again. He turned sharply and walked towards the door, but paused momentarily as he sensed as though she was about speak. He knew she was going to speak, but he didn't turn, he couldn't bear to see her like this anymore… She held her hands at her sides, clenched into tight fists and shaking, gritted so hard she was sure they would bleed if they weren't already.

"I…I-I don't know what I ever saw in you, Kai," She began, trying to muster up a strong and determined tone, despite the fact her heart was breaking. He couldn't take this. "I-, but I want you to know…" she continued and sniffed her tears and choked back sobs, "To know…" She started again as she tried to control her voice and emotions. The two-tone haired boy was afraid to hear what she was going to say. "That… I loved you…" She finally managed, in a voice just above a whisper. "I love you," She said again turning her head and looking harshly at the floor as though she couldn't stand to see him. Kai's eyes widened slightly. As much as he wanted to turn and run to her…he couldn't. He didn't turn, he didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't take her into his arms and kiss her, kiss all the pain and tears away; instead, he gathered all his strength, situated the backpack better, and walked…he walked out the door, forever. He shut it behind him and leant against it momentarily and listened to her voice one last time. It was still shaken with tears of hurt and pain. He could hear her choking sobs, practically feel her heart wrenching as his own was doing. She said it one last time. "I love you."

His heart was broken, he broke hers…but for her own good… and with that, he couldn't take it, he walked away, beginning a travel through the streets of Japan till he could get to the airport.

In the room of the Dojo where he had left her, Hilary's heart was shattered. It was the most pain she'd felt in her entire life. Her tears came down faster and faster, reigning over her face. She felt disbelief, confusion, hurt, hatred, pain, anger, sadness, and…love. She felt all the wounds of a broken heart. She continued to clench her fists tightly, the blood had gone under her normally clean fingernails…but she couldn't feel the physical pain, only the mental and internal pain. With one last try, with one last ounce of spirit, with one last hope, one last ounce of strength, with one last ounce of energy, she lifted her gaze from the floor and to the ceiling. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands shook by her side as she cried out with every bit of pain she felt. "KAI!"

-----

It had all truly begun earlier that June evening…or had it begun the first time they laid eyes upon one another, it was hard to tell.

'Stupid, Kai!' he thought as he walked down the streets of Japan. 'I caused her so much pain. I broke her heart. From the moment I saw her I knew I had fallen in love … I'd known I was in over my head. I tried to be harsh and cold, but she still managed to break through it all… I slacked off… I should've known better.' He thought. 'And now…'

The decision he had come to had been final. He loved Hilary, and to save her from his messed up life and past, he would have to and break her heart and get as far away from her as he could. 'I can't believe I was so stupid!' he yelled at himself mentally. 'I knew if I let her get close, I knew I'd fall even more in love with her, I knew she'd get hurt…but I did it anyway.' His heart wrenched at the thought of her crying face. He'd made a decision and he stuck to it.

He had it all worked out, all perfectly planned. Tonight the rest of his team (Kenny, Max, Ray, and Tyson) were all going out to a party…he of course declined the invitation and Hilary…he asked, told, her to do the same…so she did. That left the two of them that June evening, Kai's stuff all secretly packed and awaiting him to take it all to Russia. He couldn't leave without seeing her one last time and he had to tell her with the two of them alone.

**Flash Back**

_"You wanted to see me, Kai?" Hilary asked, she smiled cheerfully as she stood in the foyer of the Dojo, oblivious to all that was about to take place. Her ruby eyes sparkled happily. Her smile…he loved her smile, he loved her eyes, he loved her…he loved Hilary Tatibana. He knew what he was about to do, he knew that the happiness in her face would change. _

"_Hilary," He stated stoic and coldly. Her smile instantly disappeared. "I'm leaving."_

_Earlier that week he and Hilary had gotten closer, much closer. That was really what spun off his decision, the decision that would be so difficult and not to be taken lightly. He and Hilary had secretly started dating the previous week. While they were sitting side-by-side on a cliff watching the sun set in Hilary's favorite spot, one they now shared, she told him that she liked him. He told her he liked her too. Hilary looked Kai in the eye and blushed as he gazed back at her. Slowly, the two had inched their faces closer and closer till their noses brushed lightly against one another's. Then Kai and Hilary closed the remaining distance and Kai captured Hilary's lips. His arms snaked around her waist and hers entwined in his dual hair. They moved closer and deepened the kiss as Kai trailed his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hilary's heart spoke for her and her lips parted allowing Kai access to the cavern of her mouth. They battled for dominance. Slowly they leaned backwards so Hilary was lying on top of Kai as they kissed. Finally, the two parted for air, only to stare into the others eyes and bring their hands together as they watched the sunset on the day of their first kiss. _

_They were going out. The only one informed was Ray. That sunset was the best Kai had ever see/seen. He wouldn't forget it. The whole world seemed to vanish as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was perfect. Too perfect… and he felt as though he was too stupid. _

_"Wh-what?" She asked in alarm._

"_I'm leaving." He stated again, coldly._

"_But, Kai, why?" She pleaded. "I don't understand."_

"_I don't expect you too…" He said to himself; the brunette didn't hear it. _

"_You're kidding right?" Her body began to shake, it felt as though glass had shattered, but it was no glass, it was her heart shattering to piece with all her hopes. He grabbed some of his stuff and she truly began to grasp that he wasn't kidding; her fears had been confirmed. "But, why?" She asked. He didn't answer her. "I don't understand!" She stated once again, her mind was searching for reasons but coming up blanks and it frustrated her. "Answer me!" She yelled. She began to tremble. "Kai, please," _

**End Flash Back**

Kai looked up to find he had made it to his destination. An hour later he was sitting on a plane.

-----

Moonlight Serenity: Okay, that was chapter one! The action won't pick up till a little later in the story, mmk? As will more romance instead of musings over romance. So, dont count me out just yet. lol. I've already got a Tyson vs Kai fight written.

Kai: Sweet

Moonlight Serenity: Yup! It's getting late, i better go! Please Review and tell me what you think! Opinions appreciated greatly! Please Dont Flame! Hope you enjoyed!

Kai: Is that even possible?

Moonlight Serenity: Who Knows? Hope it is. BTW, sorry if it was dull and the characters were OOC

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	2. A Chance Encounter

Heyy ppls! It's about 3:00 AM Eastern Time! Yay! Lol. Shh, don't tell, I was supposed to be in bed two hours ago…oops. Well, I would have this chapter posted now, considering I worked my ass off typing as fast as I could Chapter Four, even though I seem to have writers block, it would be up, but fanfiction keeps sayin 'error' so I'm like screw it, I'll do it in the morning. Lol. If anything is spelled wrong, grammatically incorrect, or just messed up and retarded, don't blame me… 

Mariah: Why can't we blame you? And if not you, who?

Moonlight Serenity: Um… blame the need for sleep, and ppl rushing through stuff so they can sleep. –smiles sheepishly-

Kai: -rolls eyes-

Tyson: And you people call me an idiot!

Hilary: You are an idiot, Tyson.

Tyson: Hey!

Moonlight Serenity: Watch what you say! I'm in control of this fic! I can have you do whatever I want. You could end up singing 'Row, row, row your boat' in the middle of the Tokyo City Streets at 2 AM wearing a frilly pink dress. –grins evilly- Or I could always dye Mariah's hair blue….

Mariah: EEP! I'm sorry! BLAME SLEEP! –runs hands through pink hair-

Mariam: What's wrong with blue hair!

Mariah: -mutters in fear- nothing…

Mariam: Thought so.

Kai: Would you people shut-up! Jess, do the disclaimer.

Moonlight Serenity: With pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Kai: Finally! On with the freakin' fic!

Thanks to: As Silent as the Shadows, Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, Angel of Suicide, and Zonaska for you awesome reviews for chapter one (the reviews as of this point in time, if I didn't get you sorry!) You guys make me feel sooo loved!

Warning: Coarse language, grammatical mistakes, sheer retardedness, dullness, I suck at writng… etc.

------

Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me 

Chapter Two

A Chance Encounter

Two months ago Kai Hiwatari left… just up and left. He abruptly told Hilary he was leaving and then left. The G-Revs came home to a completely shattered and devastated Hilary Tatibana. After searching for Kai, only to be told he refused to give his location, they figured he didn't want them to find him. The gang was somewhat hurt and insulted…but Hilary was distraught. She blamed and distanced herself. Everyone thought she was getting better though, but it must've not been so.

Two weeks after Kai had left Hilary alone in that foyer, the gang was standing around and talking. She told them it was late and she best to go home. They hadn't seen her since. Which, dealt them yet another shattering blow. It was hard to believe the tragedy that had befallen this team of beybladers. After two days without contact from her they walked over to her house, but found no one. So they remained there for hours, hoping she was just out or something, but they had no such luck. She never returned. They informed the police, they found her parents number, whom happened to have been vacationing for the last three weeks in Tahiti; they said they hadn't heard anything from their daughter.

Tyson huffed as he looked out the bus window. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ray with a light, reassuring smile.

"Yea, I know," Tyson sighed. Ray smiled.

"Cheer up," He said. Tyson nodded and turned his attention to his teammates…what was left of them anyway. They all just assumed it was too much for Hilary and she ran away. And Kai, nobody had a clue…but Tyson wasn't really worried too much about Kai, he could take care of himself. No, Tyson was more pissed off at Kai, and swore to himself if he ever saw Kai again he would personally kick his ass. Tyson inwardly sighed as he thought about the events. 'Kai must've had a good reason…' Tyson thought less rashly; he knew he wouldn't really fight Kai, but sometimes when he was angered, the thought seemed to help with the anger. Kai was his friend, Hilary was his friend, Kai was strong, Hilary was smart…they would be okay… at least that's what he kept telling himself…

"Hey! Check it out! We're HERE!" Max cheered and pointed, interrupting Tyson from his musings.

"Woah," Tyson gasped as he looked at the city. The group was heading towards Paris, France, where a tournament was to be held right under the Eiffel Tower. It was a good way to help get things off the team member's minds.

--------------

Kai Hiwatari didn't know how he ended up in Paris, France, but it didn't really matter, for he was there and that was it. For the last two months he seemed to be wandering and nomadic. He was always going somewhere. When he'd first arrived in Russia he stayed with the Blitzkrieg boys for a few weeks, then he left and went to China, back to Russia for a few days, and now he was in France.

He was currently sitting out front of a Café. He looked around the busy city, and thankfully at this moment in time he wasn't being hassled by rabid fans. He took another drink of his coffee as he gazed off into oblivion. His hand curled around the cup and set it down loosely as Kai tried to rid his mind of the thoughts that always seemed to plague it. Even thinking about his horrific past couldn't seem to get him to totally stop thinking of a ruby eyed brunette. He wondered how she and the guys were doing. If she had gotten over him, moved on, resented him. He sighed as her tear stained face materialized itself in his ever-thinking mind. He continued to sit and stare.

He couldn't take the vibe that always seemed to appear in his stomach, that something was wrong, very wrong. But, nonetheless every day he beat the vibe and overlooked it as nothing, just as how everyday he resisted the urge to find the ruby eyed girl he'd fell in love with. Sometimes he wondered if Hilary had put a trance on him, or Boris had put a spell on him, just to torment him all the more. It would be a lot easier to think he was just under a spell then really in love, but, alas he was in love…had been. There was no spell, no trance, no black magic…unless love counted as all of those things.

He remembered when he had first arrived at the Blitzkrieg Boy's apartment. He'd told them he was coming, but didn't disclose any other information, nor had he given out since he had been there. Tala seemed to have read his mind though, which pissed Kai off all the more. He remembered when Tala pulled him aside and said he knew… 'How could he possible know? How could he possibly even _begin_ to understand?' Kai fed the fire of his mind. He hadn't even noticed his hand had been in a fist and thudded the table, shaking the coffee a bit, just enough though to spill a few droplets on his hand. He looked at it. He didn't feel anything… but then why did he have to feel this? Why did he have to be tormented so? Why did he have to feel heartbreak? 'God Dammit! WHY?' He thought as he continued staring at the coffee droplets on his fist. He loosened his fist. 'Because Boris is a bastard. Because he ruined everything and always will. Because Boris stole Hilary from me and broke her heart.' He told himself. He smirked lightly. 'heh…I guess I cant really blame Boris…he never stole her from me, I chose to leave…I broke her heart…' He thought, leaving sadistic feelings fighting and picking himself apart.

The last two months had been some of the hardest months of his life…well, if you didn't count being raised in the abbey by a sadistic maniac and a bastard you had to call 'Grandfather', 'Voltaire, yea, grandfather my ass…' Kai thought bitterly.

"You let your feelings for her out, you showed you loved her. And you were worried for her… She could be used against you. She could be hurt to get to you. You loved her too much to ever have the chance of something happening to her. It was the best way you could think of to protect her… So you left," Tala had said…all too knowingly for Kai's liking. Kai recalled the memory of his first night back in Russia.

"Back off Tala," Kai hissed, not removing his eyes from the kitchen counter in the Russian apartment.

"Kai-" Tala had began. But Kai didn't let him finish.

"Dammit Tala, go the hell away!" Kai yelled aggressively, raising hate filled eyes from the counter. Tala shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"-Just don't do anything stupid, Kai," Was the last part of the conversation as Tala left the room. Kai let his gaze return to the counter. 'Hilary… I'm sorry'

(End of memory for all you people who may've gotten confused, I know I did. lol.)

'Damn Tala,' Kai smirked, thinking of the red-headed Russian whom was one of his greatest friends. 'How do you know everything?' Kai finally decided to do something about the coffee on his hands and stalked back off into the coffee shop for napkins. When he came back out, his chair and coffee were waiting just as he had left them. He sat back down and took another drink.

He'd been having the strangest dreams. Almost every night it occurred. He could hear crying, someone calling out for him, with hurt in the voice, but also love and trust…it was a desperate cry. He could never figure out why…the dream hazed the face and body. He could always hear tiny droplets of crimson liquid landing in a pool of more of the red substance. The person would whisper words of lost faith, love, hope, and pain to him…talk to him. Tell him things. He would listen, and try to find the person; he would search and wander towards the voice. He never seemed to find the source though, just hear it and listen to the sound of crimson blood falling. And the last words became clearer and clearer every night, adding more and more on. He tried to piece it all together, figure out who was calling to him through his dreams. Was he crazy? He honestly wasn't sure anymore. Did it mean something? A memory? Something going on in the present? Real…a real person? Was it even possible? No matter what it was, the voice became more lucid and coherent; the message longer and longer. And here it was: 'I still trust you Kai, I believe in you. I love you.' Those words…who? The person would talk to him like they knew him well. And after those words were uttered, one last droplet of blood would fall. Then Kai's world would go white and he would wake up, rub his temples, stare at the floor…and be left to wonder.

--------

Ray, Max, Kenny, and World Beyblade Champion Tyson Kinomiya made their way down the streets of Paris, France. As they walked they talked of the events of the heated beybattles they had fought that day…they had truly lived up to their title.

"I really didn't think Drigger was going to be able to take another hit, how did you do it Ray?" Max inquired.

"What about you Max? You and Draciel were looking pretty good, your strategy was seemingly flawless." Ray stated.

"Flawless, not quite, but it still helped me win it!" Max smiled.

"Yea! Awesome battle, Maxie. Now me, my strategy was awesome, wanna know how I won it?" Tyson beamed proudly.

"Tell us Tyson," Kenny stated dully.

"Well, when I saw my opponents beyblade begin to pick up speed, I wasn't sure what was about to happen, so I called out Dragoon just in case, before anything _could_ happen. My idea was correct, seeing as Dragoon totally knocked that guy's blade form the dish before he could attack, not to mention know what hit him, it was flawless on my part," Kenny sighed deeply after Tyson's words.

"First of all Tyson, your opponent sneezed, his beyblade _slowed down_ , then he sneezed again…"

"Oh… flawless, fluke, same difference, right Ray?" Tyson smiled as he slung an arm over Ray and Kenny's shoulders, joking around. "Now food, that's a different story," Tyson beamed. "Let's eat!" Ray, Max, and Kenny sweat dropped.

"Whatever you say Tyson. Just let me stop and grab some coffee first," Ray said.

"Okay," Tyson answered.

"Sugary Pastries!" Max suddenly jumped, breaking into hyperactive mode.

"NO!" Tyson, Ray, and Kenny instantly yelled. Max shrunk back and whimpered.

"A croissant?" He asked meekly.

"Maybe," Ray said.

"With vanilla and chocolate drizzled over it…and powdered sugar…with maybe some whipped topping? And jelly? And strawberry stuff…with those little sprinkles?" He added.

"Fine…" Ray sighed in exasperation.

"YAY!" Max jumped again.

"Hey! There's a coffee shop right there! The sooner we go, the sooner I get food!" Tyson began to drool.

"Tyson's philosophy of life," Ray sighed.

"You said it," Kenny added dryly.

"SUGAR!" Max jumped up and down.

"FOOD!" Tyson joined him and they danced about.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Ray and Kenny said at the same time as Tyson and Max danced about, yelling out their favorite hobbies…yes, in their cases food and sugar was a hobby… a lifestyle. Upon realization of what they had both said they began to laugh.

"Hey, I resent that, don't forget about me!" Kenny's laptop piped up.

"Sorry, Dizzi," Ray instantly apologized to the trapped bit beast.

"Apology excepted, now you better catch up with the guys!" She said. "Wait, look who's at the coffee shop!" Dizzi suddenly said, her tone instantly took away from the jolly mood. Kenny and Ray stopped and stared in disbelief. Tyson and Max seemed to notice whom was sitting there too, for they had gone completely quiet. A dual haired balder looked up from where he was sitting, and saw the last faces he expected to see.

"Kai?"

--------

Moonlight Serenity: Dun-dun-dun!

Kai: would you shut up!

Moonlight Serenity: Ya know, I think I'll dye your hair pink…

Moonlight Serenity: Soo sorry, It probably sucks soo bad! But I didn't have time to read it over! Sorry! Please Review! Opinions appreciated! Please Don't Flame! Kai vs Tyson fight should be coming up in chapter three, the action should pick up after chapter four I think. Sorry so dull and horrible. I'll try and pretty up this chapter later if you think i should! Sorry for all mistakes!

Luv ya

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	3. Missing Leaves you Shattered

Hello! Aoki Takao here! ...okay not really, it's only Moonlight Serenity (aka Jess .lol) You guyzz are soo awesome! You make me want to update faster, so, i spent today writing chapter five...which kinda has some violence in it. lol. o well. As you know this is the chapter where Kai and Tyson fight, but not alot, so i hope it doesnt dissappoint anyone. Anywayzz

Moonlight Serenity: OMG! Guess what guys! While Kai was still asleep this morning, i switched his shampoo with pink hair dye!

Ray: Did i hear you right? Pink hair dye?

Mariah: -nods- if you didnt then I'm crazy too.

Tyson: e-hem.

Mariah: -steps on Tyson's foot-

-Kai walks into room and eveyone goes silent-

Everyone: 0.0

Kai: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?

Moonlight Serenity: -innocently- _What did you to your hair,_ Kai? Pink is an interesting look for you.

Everyone: 0.0

Tyson: Shit...

-Kai chases after Moonlight Serenity-

Ray: Ya know, i think I'll just do the disclaimer so we can get on with it... Moonlight Serenity doesnt own beyblade.

Kai: -whilst chasing a screaming Jess- ON WITH THE FIC!

_-------------_

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

Chapter Three

Missing leaves you Shattered

"Kai?" Ray managed to sputter out, coherently asking the question on the four minds. Suddenly, Ray and Kenny picked up the pace towards the coffee shop and broke into a slow sprint, while Max and Tyson ran to Kai. Kai was in initial shock inwardly, but managed his stone cold stoic expression.

"KAI!" Tyson exclaimed; there was hurt, happiness, and confusion in his voice. Kai shrugged.

"Hn."

"Why you cocky bastard!" Tyson gritted his teeth and grabbed Kai by the shirt collar. Two months, it had been two months! Kai had up and left, hurting Hilary, hurting them all… Hilary had even ran away! And all he could say was 'hn'? Tyson lost his temper. The things he wanted to say… Kai looked up at Tyson then grabbed his hands and roughly threw him off the shirt collar.

"Kai!" Ray exclaimed as he and Kenny arrived at the table, only to see Tyson's anger rising. Ray could see why though, he himself was angry, but fighting wouldn't solve anything. Tyson threw a furious punch. Kai moved to the left and expected to see Tyson's fist go right past his head, narrowly missing. Instead, he saw neko-jin Ray Kon, with one palm up holding off Tyson's punch. Ray's look of balance only faltered for a mere second, just long enough for Kai to catch it.

"Tyson!" Ray scolded. "Calm down!"

"Why should I? I could kill the arrogant sonofabitch!" Tyson yelled in anger at Ray.

"I'm mad and upset too, Tyson, but I know fighting wont solve anything!" Ray barked, more like ordered, back. Tyson reluctantly dropped his fist and used his other hand to straighten his cap.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Max asked.

"Hn."

"Kai," Ray began. Kai noticed something…they were down a member…two if he counted himself, but he wasn't. Where was Hilary Tatibana? Ray, as if reading Kai's thoughts and expressions spoke, "Kai, I think you should come back to the hotel with us," Ray sighed. Kai nodded his head in agreement. Tyson' fists were still balled at his sites, but he dropped them and sighed.

"C'mon, Kai."

----------------------

Kai refrained from asking any questions, or saying _anything_, on the entire walk to the hotel and room. He kept his hands in his pockets and followed his fellow teammates. He wanted to know where Hilary was…it just seemed to nag at him so much that he couldn't just turn and leave. Something was up. 'Here we go again, Kai,' He told himself as the team quietly stood in the hotel elevator as they headed up to the fifth floor. With a ding, Kai was awakened from the questions going a million miles a minute in his head. They walked down a slender white hallway with royal navy blue carpet and dark oak doors. Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Max all went up to a door with the numbers '511' written neatly across it in gold cut out shapes. Ray fumbled in his pocket momentarily.

"Tyson, did I give you the key?" Ray asked as he looked up from his pockets.

"Uh, yea, I'm pretty sure I gave it back afterwards though," Tyson said. Kai grew annoyed. 'Hurry it up!' he mentally yelled in eagerness.

"Oh, uh, Kenny? Do you have it?" Ray turned to the boy with brown hair that hid his eyes.

"No, don't think so…. I gave it to Max," Kenny said.

"I've got it!" Max piped up happily. The group of boys looked at him, some glaring.

"Why didn't you say so?" Tyson finally asked the question.

"You never asked," The blonde American smiled happily. Ray groaned. Max then pulled out a silver card acting as a room key. Ray quickly stole it from Max's light grasp and swiped it through the lock. The lock turned from red to green and the door unlocked. Ray sighed and pushed open the door, revealing narrow room, with white walls and the same blue carpeting, blue beds, and gray furniture, with long dangling blue and white curtains. Kai subconsciously scanned the room. 'Only two beds?' He thought… surely Hilary wasn't sharing one of the beds.

Kai continued silently assessing the room. Apparently, the guys hadn't been there too long. He scanned the room and gave it a once over, before deciding they had without a doubt arrived not too long ago. Although, something other then that thought was truly perturbing his senses. Where was Hilary Tatibana's stuff? Was she not with them? Tyson glanced over at Kai and basically could read his thoughts. Tyson ran a heavy hand through his navy hair.

"She's not here, Kai," Ray said for him. Kai instantly broke from his musings and looked up at the raven-haired boy. "No, she didn't stay back in Japan." Ray added before Kai could ask. Kai stood in curiosity at the neko-jin. Something was definitely up. Tyson sighed again.

"Truth be told, we don't know where she is," Max said. Kai continued to stare silently, not being able to really compute these words into thought.

"She's just…gone," Kenny said sadly. Kai's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He asked his ex-teammates in a harsh tone.

"Gone. G-O-N-E, gone. Not here. Not present. Missing. Left. Vamoosed." Tyson elaborated. Kai glared at him harshly. Ray tried to calm the conversation before it turned into a fistfight.

"Kai, we don't know where she is. She left two weeks after you did." Ray said calmly. Now Kai was even more disturbed. Finally he found words.

"How do you not know where she is? What do you mean she 'left'?" Kai questioned in a callous tone.

"Don't get pissed at us Kai. You can only blame yourself," Tyson said hatefully. Now, his hatred burned with passion towards Kai. So much for not fighting with him. Kai was still his friend though, undeniably, but he had to get this anger and frustration for his captain, for everything that's happened, out of his system. Kai sent a hard glare Tyson's way. Ray had given up, there was no way to avoid the fact fists would fly. "You bastard." Tyson enunciated his words of hate, letting them drip from his tongue like daggers. Max and Kenny could only watch as the battle heated up. Kai pounced…

Kai Hiwatari lunged all of his body towards Tyson Kinomiya and grabbed him by the shirt collar, tackling him to the floor. Kai roughly held Tyson's shirt. He held so tightly Tyson's head was slightly off the ground. Kai's knuckles went white due to the sheer death-grip on the collar.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" He snarled. Tyson looked back at him harshly.

"We don't know where she is!" Tyson barked back. "What else can I tell you?" Kai glared at him and forced his pulling grip on Tyson's collar to lower so Tyson's head lay on the ground. Tyson smirked up at the infuriated Russian captain.

"You let her leave? What did you do? Tyson, what the hell did you guys do? Why did you let her leave? What the hell?" Kai began to yell. Tyson fidgeted under Kai, his smirk never died. Kai was getting pissed…fast. He threw a fist into the ground next to Tyson, though the navy haired boy didn't flinch.

"What did _we_ do? What do you mean what did _we_ do? What did _you_ do!" Tyson spat (not literally, lol). "We didn't do anything. We didn't let her leave. We had no idea, you think we'd do that to her? _You, _however, might though, you seemed to have no problem leaving her." Tyson fiercely said back as he gritted his teeth. "What gives you the damn right? Huh, Kai?" Kai's glare hardened. Tyson used an opportunity to flip the Russian beyblader so that he was atop him, arms supporting him at his sides. "What gives you the damn right." He said again, this time, whispering. "_You_ broke her heart. _You_ are why she left. _You_, Kai, _you_. And for that, I hate you Kai. " With those words Tyson roughly stood back up and stared down at Kai. Hilary was one of Tyson's best friends, Kai was one of his best friends, Kai betrayed them all, and mostly, Hilary. Hilary was gone, and it was arrogant Kai's fault. Kai's cold self's fault. Tyson brushed off momentarily; he extended his hand to the Russian. "You happy?" He said as Kai took his hand and hesitantly stood. Kai sighed in defeat, fighting wasn't getting them anywhere. And though his anger was burning, he didn't want to fight Tyson…he just wanted to know where Hilary was and what happened.

"You win. Tell me what happened…"

"She's missing. Two weeks after you left, we were all gathered round the Dojo late one night, she had decided it be best for her to go home. We bade her goodnight, and offered to walk her home. She declined and said she would be fine. The next day she didn't come, nor the day after. We began to worry. So, we all went to her house. She wasn't there. We had hoped that maybe she had just gone out, or needed some time. So, we waited around her porch for hours, with no sign of her. We waited there the whole day. She never came…we notified the police and her parents, whom had been in Tahiti the past few weeks," Ray said then let out a slight sad laugh, "Heh…they didn't even know much about what was going on. They barely even recalled her telling them about you, said they'd been busy." Ray sighed again. "The police, her parents, _for a while_" Ray added mumbling, but Kai caught it, ",and us searched. We did, high and low. But found nothing…the police eventually decided she had just run away… seeing the events that had recently taken place. It had just been too much and she left. We've kept looking, but still found nothing…we've begun to face the facts." Kai sighed at Ray's long summary and ran a hand through his dual hair.

"You searched everywhere? Evidence indicating she ran away? Evidence that she might've not done so? Anything…you've done everything?" Kai asked, thinking up the best questions he could.

"Yea, pretty much," Ray said. Kai sighed again and glanced out the window before returning his gaze to Ray Kon.

"Pretty much isn't good enough," Kai said. 'Why do you care? You didn't seem to before.' Ray thought about saying, but didn't. Instead he sighed.

"…We don't have a choice. After the announcement of the hypothesis and conclusion Hilary had run away, her parents called off the search and the police," Kai banged his fists on the table suddenly, making everyone's gloomy aura become attentive and alert. They looked at him.

"That's still not good enough…" Kai said as he stood and made his way towards the telephone in the room. The gang gazed on at him in curiosity. He leant down and picked up the phone. 'I don't understand…' he thought to himself.

"Missing…" He mumbled; the G-revs heard him despite the low tone of Kai speaking to himself. Kai pressed a few buttons. Everything inside seemed to be falling apart even more at this news. Where the hell was she? Why did she go?…Big duh, there Kai. Why did her parents call off the search? No way in hell he was going to let that happen. 'That's it…' he thought, 'I don't give a damn if Boris does ever try anything, I'll protect her no matter what. There's no way he'll ever touch a hair on her head.' He was going to find her, he was going to kiss her, he was going to hold her, he would protect her, he was going to apologize for being so stupid and explain as he kept a protective arm around her waist, he was going to tell her he loved her…and dammit, he was gonna get this search back on and find her!

"Hello, is this the Tatibana residence?"

-----------------

Okay, sorry it was another pretty dull (and crappy since i'm a horrible writer) chapter. It all heats up in chappy five tho. Sorry it sucked! o before i forget, Thanks to: As Silent as the Shadows, Molly Yokunai, Angel of Suicide, and DarkZeus (my as of now reviewers for chappy two, if didnt get you im sorry!) for your wonderful reviews.

-Kai stops chasing Jess- -Moonlight Serenity stops and stands-

Moonlight Serenity: phew...

-Mariah runs and grabs Kai-

Mariah: PINK!

-Kai, Hilary, and Ray's eyes all twitch-

Ray and Hilary: Mariah, LET GO OF HIM!

Hope you could enjoy...if possible... Also hope you liked! Please Review! Please No Flames! Opinions appreciated greatly!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	4. New Revelations

Hey everyone! Chapter Four comin at ya. With a bit of a plot twist, well it depends on what you were expecting. lol. I hope you like it. It probably really sucks, sorry! There also probably are a lot of errors. Sorry again! I would've gone over it better, but i kind of have a headache, most likely an after affect of last night.

Ray: They have no idea what you're talking about.

Moonlight Serenity: oh, well last night around 11 my bro came and got me tellin me someone was outside yellin 'call 911' shortly after there were three police cars and an amubulance at the neighbor's (whom fight alot) house. i still dont know what happened but it all cleared around one AM. There are three little girls living in that house as well, and it would mean a lot if you said a prayer or something for them. After this i got sick, bleh, bc sunny d, sprees, and runts (all of which i dont own) make me sick...yet i ate them anyways...so yea around 1 i was sick. Anyways. I'll shut up now. Sorry it was soo long.

Kai: Thank you for shutting up! God, you talk _way_ too much!

Moonlight Serenity: Yea Kai, i love you too... -smirks evilly- as well as the pink hair.

Kai: -grunts- (yes ppl his hair is still pink!)

Moonlight Serenity: -smiles happily and laughs- Well, i dont own beyblade. and i think this is a long enough authors note. So...

Kai: On with the fic!

--------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

Chapter Four

New Revelations

Kai sat on an average jet as it made it's way over the blue ocean. He looked out the window as his mind raced. Beside of him, was Tyson, who still hated him for what he did…which by the way he –Kai- could understand, but was also still his friend. Tyson hadn't stopped talking to Kai, nor did he act like any less of a friend. Tyson was currently sleeping. Ray sat beside Kenny in the row behind them.

Ray sat with his arm on the armrest, propping up his head. He thought of China, of his home, Hilary, and…Mariah. He thought of Mariah's smiling face as her pink hair danced happily in the sun as she put her arms around him and they laughed. They laughed so hard as the sun set behind them, not a care in the world as they whirled about until the point where they became dizzy and fell down, lying in the others arms. Mariah put her head on Ray's chest and listened to his heart beat as he momentarily played with her shiny pink hair then put his arms around her.

"I love you, Mariah," He said to her.

"I love you too, Ray," she whispered as she nuzzled her head into his chest and gazed up at the stars until her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing as she lay on him sleeping…like an angel, his angel. Ray outwardly smiled in contentment.

Kenny's head was lazily laying back against the seat as he dozed quietly. He dreamed his usual dreams: beyblading, dizzy, things like this. His eyes, though hidden by his chestnut hair, fluttered open. He looked around and took in his surroundings…then began his usual furious typing.

Max sat across from Kai and Tyson, happily munching on a donut to his hearts content. Slowly, as the movie played on, his eyes began to close. He drifted into slumber…knowing when he awakened, he would surely be hyper. He smiled at the thought before drifting off completely.

------------

Kai threw his stuff down on a bed in the Kinomiya Dojo. He haphazardly fell back on the bed then began to stare blankly at the ceiling as his thoughts swirled around in the pool of his mind. _"Kai" _it was the voice from his dreams again, but how was it contacting him now? He wasn't asleep. He sighed. The world sucked. He rolled over and stared at his guest bedroom in the Dojo that hadn't been inhabited by him in two months. 'I wonder if…?' he began to think. 'No…' he rolled over and looked at the desk side table. If nobody had moved anything, there should be…in the first drawer…a-ha! Kai pulled out a photograph. He gazed into it quietly. Hilary was asleep on his –Kai's- lap in the midst of a cool, starry skied night. His hand was stroking her hair as he stared off into the sky…Ray had taken the picture when he –Kai- wasn't paying attention. He remembered glaring at Ray, but now he more wanted to thank him.

Kai sat in silence until he finally pulled himself up and stood in the middle of the untouched room. _Whomeve_r had been keeping it clean, hard to tell who. Kai looked around intently before he grew more and more restless. Here he was, back in Japan, and he wasn't even out looking for her! Isn't that why he had come? Why was he stuck here? Oh yes, because they told him to wait a bit. 'Since when do I do what I'm damn told to do!' he thought to himself. He walked over to the door to the hallway and opened it, just as he did so his name was called throughout the house.

"KAI!" Someone yelled. Kai looked down the hallway. An out of breath American was fumbling down the neat little hall. When he saw Kai he stopped and caught his breath while Kai stared at him in confusion.

"Hn."

"H-H" Max began as he tried to catch his breath from running around the house in search of Kai, "Hilary's parents, are-on," He breathed in again, "The, phone! C'mon!" Max waved for Kai to follow after.

Kai and Max walked into the kitchen to find Tyson, Kenny, and Grandpa gathered around Ray who was talking on the phone. Each was looking on attentively, taking in the conversation, hanging onto every uttered word.

"Yea, yea, okay, yea, we'll be there in five, yea, thanks!" Ray said into the phone and then put it down on the receiver. Everyone looked up at him. Kai stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, eyes fixated on the neko-jin. "That was Hilary's mom, they said they've got some new information and want us to come down." Ray said.

"What are we waiting for?" Tyson asked the now quiet group; they all nodded their heads and ran out the door, with the exception of Grandpa.

"Good luck, Kids!" He called out after them.

--------------------

**Else Where**

Crimson liquid gathered at the feet of a solemn figure. Decrepit, ill-taken-care-of gray stonewalls, concrete floor, and prison bars encased a space as though it was a room, but no, it was a cage, a prison. A prison that stole innocents, angel wings, happiness, and freedom. Dried red blood stained and caressed the gray cage, marking the pain and suffering of the figure and the ones before it, practically screaming and telling the story of the rooms victims. A lone figure sat against the back wall, hidden in the shadows. Shackles chained the figures ankles and restricted their movement, as well as making the skin pained and raw. The figure sat with its head on its knees and arms wrapped around its legs. Huddled for warmth, for fear, for protection, to try and dull the pain? It was hard to tell why. Maybe it was all of these things. As the figure stared blankly at the ground with empty eyes it managed to utter out one word, one name, before it drifted into unconsciousness.

"Kai…"

-------------------

Tyson Kinomiya, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Chief, and Kai Hiwatari stalked down the streets in dead silence on their way back from Hilary's parents. Kai didn't know what the others were feeling, but he knew what he was. 'I'm so sorry, Hilary,' he thought to himself as he walked with his arms crossed and his gaze on the ground. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't there. This is my fault…if I hadn't been so hasty about the decision, if I would've thought for a minute…'

**Flash Back**

**Earlier: **Hilary's bedroom

_Two policemen were currently standing in the pink bedroom of Hilary Tatibana, accompanied by Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max, Aneko Tatibana, and Keitaro Tatibana. Aneko clutched her husband's shirtsleeve as the two policemen walked around carrying flashlights and inspecting the little, well organized bedroom. _

"_Mrs. Tatibana, what's up?" Tyson dared to ask; the five friends had just gotten there. New tears pricked the corners of Aneko's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. _

"_We found Hilary's diary," Keitaro answered for his wife. Tyson looked at him in bafflement. _

"_So?" Tyson asked. _

"_She'd never go anywhere without it. Never," Mr. Tatibana said. Tyson continued to look on…could they possibly be suggesting, that? _

"_That's not a lot to go on," The blonde American, Max, said; he was avoiding what the Tatibana's were suggesting._

"_Yea, I mean, she could've left it here on purpose," Ray added, also trying his best to ignore what the family had been implying. _

"_No, I don't think so…" Aneko sighed sadly, "There wasn't an entry on the day that you guys last saw her, or any days past for that matter." _

"_We thought," Keitaro said, taking over for his shaken wife as he held her hands to his chest, "That Hilary had taken a lot of her clothes," He gestured towards empty spaces in the open closets, "We were wrong… she had donated a lot of her clothes while Aneko and I were in Tahiti." _

"_We think-" Aneko began sadly, her voice beginning to choke back sobs, "We belive, that-" She choked on another sob. "That- she didn't run away, that she was kidnapped." Aneko finally managed to choke out. The former Bladebreakers froze. Their thoughts all raced as they absorbed these words. The words they were trying to avoid at all costs. She couldn't have been kidnapped. How was it possible? Aneko turned towards Kai._

"_Kai, if- if it wasn't for you, we would've never come to this revelation," Aneko began. "You, your phone call…it really made us look again. Look harder, search more thoroughly, and we came across the diary. She didn't run away, she was kidnapped." Aneko recalled Kai's random call, his anger-running-high emotions, barking into the phone that they were her parents and they shouldn't just stop looking for their daughter, what kind of parents did that make them? and such like this. Aneko sighed. In some ways, she was glad Kai called and knocked the sense back into her head, in others she was distraught, at least before she could think that maybe her daughter was doing fine somewhere, but now… "Thank-you, Kai, you truly care about my daughter, despite your actions." Aneko said; she'd apparently learned of how Kai had left Hilary and the rest of the team. Kai nodded. He placed a hand on Aneko's shoulder._

"_I will find your daughter, and I will bring her back safely," Kai strongly reassured the woman using a stern voice. She nodded. "And I will make whoever did this pay!" he added under his breath; only Ray caught it. _

**End Flashback**

Kai continued his detached walk down the streets; his teammates were strung out in front and behind him, each of them in the midst of thinking themselves. How could this happen? How could he let this happen? Was he really that stupid? Apparently so. As his thoughts picked at him, his eyes suddenly spied something. Something that would be important. Blood…

There was just a bit of a puddle of dried blood on the street where they were walking; the street Hilary had always taken back and forth from her house to the Dojo and vice-versa. Kai paused. He stared at the dried liquid. Was he seeing things? He knelt down on the pavement.

"Kai?" Tyson asked as he noticed the captain no longer walking and knelt down on the ground. The four other members of the G-Revs ran back and surrounded Kai. Kai reached out his hand and place two fingers on the crimson stain, just to make sure it was there.

Suddenly, Kai Hiwatari's mind surged. He'd never had a feeling like this before. His mind raced and flashed through mumbled words and images, words and images he realized to be from his dreams, and some not. He felt a pang of pain in his whole body as the images flashed before his eyes. He could see the person, but he couldn't place it fast enough, regardless of how familiar this person was. There were images of blue sky and the person with Kai, but the images then flashed to pain, dilapidated, sad images. The images were distorted crimson, black, and purple. Suddenly the images stopped racing and materialized into a room, three sides were stone and one was black metal bars. The floor was concrete and stained with blood. His gazed traveled to a lone figure in the shadows. First he saw pale-peachy bare feet, then higher and saw chained ankles, then the person's head in their knees. The image zoomed out a bit. Tousled and dirty chocolate brown hair was messily adorning the head. The person was huddled up with head in knees. Chill bumps graced its arms as well as bruises, dried blood, and raw skin. Kai recognized this person… this frail and hurt form. 'Hilary!' His eyes went wide at the realization. Suddenly the view switched. He was looking at the empty ruby eyes, intently staring blankly at nothing as tears pricked the corners. One emotionless word was whispered, pleadingly, out.

"Kai…" The ruby eyes slowly closed as Hilary faded into unconsciousness.

"HILARY!" He called, but only found it to be too late. Just like in his dreams his world went white. "No…"

Kai's widened eyes blinked furiously as the world came back into focus. He found himself still staring at the dried blood on the paved road, his hand still lightly touching it. It was real… he drew his hand back slowly.

"Kai?" Tyson asked in concern as the others huddled around him. Kai suddenly saw something else, something he instantly recognized…something that made him fill with a passion of hate and loathe. Nearby the blood, about ¼ the size of dime, lie a piece of a broken lens…a red lens.

"Boris…."

------------------

Moonlight Serenity: Ta-Da

Hilary: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

Moonlight Serenity:) Dont worry Hils, there will be more on you in the next chapter, and chapter six is basically all you.

Hilary: ohh...

Kai: What about me?

Moonlight Serenity: Just stand there and entertain ppl with your pink hair :)

Kai: -grunts-

Well, sorry if it sucked big time. I think I might go to sleep now or something. lol. Yes, there will be more on Hilary in the next to chappys! I hope you liked this little twist, well, maybe it wasnt a twist and you saw it coming, but whatevs. lol. Really hope you could enjoy. Please Review! Opions appreciated greatly! Please no Flames.

I'd also like to thank: As Silent as the Shadows, Sky d, Molly Yokunaii, Angel of Suicide, Dark Zeus, and Jellybean-Kitty, (as of now reviewers, if i didnt get you I'm soo sorry!) for your wonderful reviews! You guys are soo awesome! -Hugs-

I hope everyone could enjoy and liked!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	5. Welcome to Hell, Now Serving, Hil

I'mmm baccckkkk! W/ ur next installement: aka chapter five! This woulda been up like four o' clock, but fanficcy was being stupid and would not let me update it till just now! lol I really hope you like this chapter! I hope it doesnt suck, though it probably does! I'm soorry its soo crappy! Sorry for all the mistakes too.

Tyson: OMG! Cotton-candy!

Mariah: -rolls eyes- not again... -sighs-

-Tyson runs at what he believes to be cotton candy-

Kai: TYSON! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! FOR THE THIRD SHITTI'N TIME I'M NOT COTTON CANDY!

Hilary and Ray: -stifle laughs-

Tyson: -looks up from trying to take a bite out of cotton candy (aka Kai's pink hair)- Are you sure?

Kai: YES I'M FREAKIN SURE!

Moonlight Serenity: haha Kai!

Kai: Shut up!

Moonlight Serenity: Would you like a pink carnival dress to go along w/ the cotton candy hair of yours?

Kai: -clenches fists to control anger and growls- no

Moonlight Serenity: Too bad

Kai: -fumes- WHAT!

Moonlight Serenity: -laughs nervously as Kai inches closer- EEP! -runs away from Kai- I DONT OWN BEYBLADE!

Kai: On with the FIC!

--------------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

Chapter Five

Welcome To Hell, Now Serving, Hilary Tatibana

Slowly a door creaked open and light poured into the shadowing, dark cell. Hilary Tatibana's eyes blinked open from the difference. She immediately pulled her head up from her knees and shot an infuriated glare at three men wandering into her…'room'. The men smirked at the girls raging, filled with hatred look. Two of the three Russians parted, allowing the eldest of them to walk through the center and closer to the bitter looking Japanese girl. She continued her hard glare as he approached her. The Old Russian kneeled down so he was eye level with the Japanese. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards so she had to look him in the eyes, but her angry glower never phased. She kept that disgust filled look hard on the man and decided to be difficult, she turned her head as best she could in his grasp. In reaction he tightened his grip and force on her chin, forcing her head back to where she was looking at him, his thumb and middle finger with such force against her lower cheeks that the skin was forced into her jaw.

"Now, now, my pretty pet, don't be like that," He said to her. She continued her scowl. "C'mon Hilary, you might as well give up that high spirit of yours, it just makes it more painful for you."

"Go to hell, bastard," She snapped hatefully.

"You can't talk to Lord Voltaire like that!" One of the other Russians said; he was a big, round man with broad shoulders and a balding head… no doubt one of the imbecilic guards. The guard began to approach Hilary. Voltaire, without turning his gaze from Hilary's face, put a hand up signaling the man to stop. Voltaire held amusement in his eyes. "Fine, child. You only will make this more painful for yourself; entertaining for myself," He said as his lips curved upwards; he then stood, dropping her chin from his grasp. Voltaire backed up a few feet, done with this child for now. He moved aside for another Russian to step forward.

Boris Balkov. A man she had come to hate beyond belief (along with Voltaire). The purple haired Russian came towards the ruby-eyed girl; she snarled at him.

"Ah, ah, ah," He said, waving a disapproving finger. "Mind your manners, young child," Hilary glowered at the man with freaky, psycho green goggles with red lenses; Hilary smirked at the goggles, after all she had managed to kick him in the face and break his favorite pair, not to mention four more since. He bent down before her and looked her in the eyes, face close to hers. "Why are _you_ smirking?" Boris questioned in amusement. Hilary's smirk turned to an innocent smile.

"Just thinking," She smiled.

"Of what?" He inquired further.

"Well, first of those lovely new goggles of yours. Pair number five, am I correct? And, thinking of this." She smirked, knowing it would irk him, then she carried out her 'thoughts'… She spat in his face.

"Bitch!" He howled. He wiped the spit from his face in one swift movement. He looked back at the girl who was snickering in amusement. "Why you!" He growled then smacked her full force in the face. Her head turned with the sheer strength of his hand connecting with her cheek.

"Is that all you got?" She asked as she slowly turned her head back around. Hilary suddenly dropped back on her hands and shot both of her chained ankles up, managing to kick the infamous Boris Balkov in the face, most likely breaking his nose, as well as his goggles. "Uh-oh, pair number five down the drain," She smirked innocently. Boris momentarily yowled in the pain from his bloody nose. One of the broken red glass lenses cut him just above the eyebrow and blood began to pour out of it too. His goggles, now broken, were sitting half on and half off his head, cracked to pieces. Losing his temper, he lunged forward with one hand and pinned Hilary's neck to wall behind her. She gasped and gripped the hand at her throat and tried to pull it loose whilst she held her head up and bit her lip as her eyes squinted. Boris yanked the goggles off his head hastily and let them fall to the floor. Without looking away from the brunette he grabbed a glass shard with his left hand as his right hand choked her air supply. He brought the shard up to her neck and pushed it in slightly, drawing blood.

"You sniveling bitch, you'll wish you never had been born!" He promised. He pushed the shard into her neck a bit further.

"Boris!" Voltaire yelled. All attention, except Hilary whom was trying to regain air as Boris's grip loosened slightly, turned to 'Lord' Voltaire.

"Yes, Lord Voltaire," Boris answered.

"Let her go, you'll get equivalent to revenge soon enough," Voltaire said as he closed his eyes and smirked. Voltaire Hiwatari turned and began to walk from the cell.

"BASTARD!" Hilary called out after him. With one last thrusting force of his arm, Boris pushed Hilary's neck back into the wall and her head slammed into it. She winced a bit. Boris stood and dusted himself off. He grabbed Hilary's shoulder and jerked her up to her feet, painfully.

"Undo her shackles from the wall," Boris commanded the lackey. The man did as he was told and unchained Hilary from the wall, but left the shackles around her ankles. Boris gripped her shoulder tighter and began to lead her from the cell and out into a hallway.

Hilary squinted in the light. She ignored her throbbing throat, aching muscles, lack of breath, stinging glass cut, pained feet, raw ankles, malnourishment, and terrible headache and walked stoically while wearing a hard look. Oh no, she would not give them the pleasure of her pain, no matter how much she just wanted to collapse in the floor then and there and say she gave up. She was not that weak. She was not going to give them that amusement. She was going to wear a look of daggers, spirit, and pride, _be_ rambunctious, difficult, and thorny, _do_ her best to piss off her captors, she _would_ disobey orders, use every chance she got to attack, and leave snide remarks to show they were not going to break her; oh no, they were not going to break her, she was going to keep up her strong-determined will, she would fight through the pain, and she would escape this damned place, tearing down the Biovolt leaders in the process if she could... and she would get back and find Kai. And at this thought, Hilary Tatibana, once your pretty average girl, now victim of BioVolt, and ill treatment, smirked.

------------------

"Kai! Are you sure?" Tyson Kinomiya questioned in alarm at his close friends words.

"Yea, Kai, I mean that's a lot to assume from just finding a bit of red lens and some blood that hasn't even been tested," Ray probed. Kai clenched the shard of red lens in his angered fist.

"Yea, I'm sure," He managed out through gritted teeth. Kai punched the paved road, his knuckles instantly bloodied, mixing with the dried blood already pooled there.

"Kai…" Max began agape.

"Just-!" Kai growled in infuriation, then realized his friends weren't his enemy, he instantly brought his emotions back under control. "Listen, I know…just, I just do." Kai looked up at his quiet team, looking them all in the eyes. "We need to get to Mr. Dickinson's office, **now**."

----------------

"Mr. Dickinson!" The ex-Bladebreakers exclaimed as they burst through the door of the old mans office in a heap. Too many legs, arms, and people tried to get into the door of the office at once, as a result, all but one collapsed to the floor, entangled with each other. Max lay on the bottom of the pile with his face on the ground as he groaned at misfortune. Ray and Tyson were sprawled on top of him, arms and legs tangled. Kenny was on top, flipped so he was lying on his back unevenly over Ray and Tyson, holding Dizzy above his head. Kai looked down at his team before walking closer to the desk as they began to pull off of each other.

"Boys?" Mr. Dickinson asked in bewilderment. Mr. Dickinson had already been informed over the phone of the teams finding of Kai, his and Tyson's little 'squabble', he had even arranged the flight back. Mr. Dickinson then got his speeding heart beat, as well as himself, in order before calmly continuing. "I was just about to call you. Listen, I have to tell you something very important." He began. Tyson opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Dickinson silenced him. "No, Tyson, listen this is extremely important. Look, Boris and Voltaire are back-" The elder began, thinking he would get shocked expression, but he didn't… Unbeknown to the senior, upon those words, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson, also Kai, had Kai's suspicion confirmed.

Kai closed his eyes tightly momentarily to muster up strength. The elder looked at him peculiarly. Everyone waited patiently for Kai. When Kai finally opened his eyes he extended his hand. On his outstretched palm was a shard of a red lens. Mr. Dickinson gasped in shock.

"Hn."

"How? Where? Kai, where did you get this?" The round man asked as he finally got words to come out coherently.

"Did you talk with Hilary's parents about their discovery today?" Kai asked quickly as he stared at his reflection in the lens; he could've sworn he momentarily saw Hilary's frightened face in the glare of light.

"Yes, but, I don't understand what that has to do wit-" Mr. Dickinson began. Suddenly something in his mind began click. 'No…' he thought in disbelief as he saw where this was going. Looking at the boy's somber faces was only a confirmation of his fears. "-with it," He ended his previous statement.

"I found this on the road Hilary used to walk to and from the Dojo, next to dried blood," Kai said quickly then added. "Her blood."

"How? How do you know it's her blood, I mean?" Mr. Dickinson started. Kai shook his head.

"Mr. Dickinson, I know." Kai stated. Mr. Dickinson could only nod. He looked up grimly at the teens.

"I'll notify the police…" Mr. Dickinson commenced as he picked up his office phone.

"We'll need a flight to Russia, as well as any and all information you have on Hilary's case, Boris, and Voltaire…."

--------------

A ruby-eyed girl was forcefully pushed into a dark cell…her 'room'. A guard walked in and chained her ankles back to the wall before turning and standing in the door, smirking at her; he threw something into the room before slamming the cell door hard. Hilary Tatibana waited momentarily for his footsteps to fade and hear the hall door slam. As soon as she was sure none of the staff of Biovolt was in the hallway she ran to one corner of the horridly conditioned cell. She doubled over and coughed up blood, putting her hand over her mouth to try and muffle it out. She heard it sickly splatter to the floor as this continued for a few seconds. After the coughing stopped, she fumbled backwards a few feet and landed on her butt with a thud and leaned against the wall. She smirked as she wiped the bile from her mouth and put one had over her bruised stomach. She dropped her hand to the side and leaned back, not even caring to examine her latest bruises and injuries. She continued to smirk as she leant on the stone wall 'Not gonna break me, not gonna make me, not gonna ever control me…that's a promise.'

She had just returned from another 'training'session. She had begun to grow accustomed to them after her a little over a month stay at Biovolt. She, ignoring the pain, reached her arm out towards what the guard had thrown into the dark cell. She felt it against her fingers and recognized it. She pulled it over closer to herself and in front of her face to examine it. She looked at it and rubbed her thumb over the sleek white metal, then the pink attack ring and black defense ring.

'Nozomi…' Hilary thoughts trailed off as she looked into her beyblade. Beyblade. Yup, you heard right. Hilary stared at the beyblade as she drifted off into her thoughts.

'_Hey there, Kai. It's me again. I love you. I just want you to know that. I believe in you. I'll never give up, never. Maybe one day I'll see you again? Hopefully. …can you even hear me? God, I hope so. It helps when I talk to you, even if you can't talk back. But, heh, you were never the most chatty guy. My stomach kind of hurts, but I'll get over it. It could be worse…I guess.' She laughed lightly 'I miss you. I love you, Kai...I have to go. Bye.' _Hilary Tatibana's ruby eyes closed as she dulled into the realm of black unconsciousness.

----------------

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning. The flight takes off at 8:30 so get up early," Ray told the team members gathered in Tyson Kinomiya's grandfather's Dojo. They nodded. Kai was furious. He wanted to leave _now._ Not tomorrow, _now_. Hilary probably needed him _now_. But no, after arguing and arguing Mr. Dickinson finally just booked the seats for tomorrow's first flight for Russia. Kai was furious. They had to grab him before he ran out of the office and impromptu to the airport. "We need a good nights sleep first." Ray said as he continued. Everyone nodded. "Most of the World Championship teams have been notified, and the Blitzkrieg Boy's have an eye out in Russia," Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess it's time we go to bed," He stated. The room nodded, with a few yawns here and there.

Ray watched Kenny, Tyson, and Max all leave the room and head towards their own. He peered over at Kai, whom had his arms crossed at his chest with his eyes closed.

"Listen Kai, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go now, but think about it. Don't you think that was a hasty decision?" Ray asked.

"Hn," Was Kai's only response as he turned to head towards his room.

"Kai," Kai paused as the neko-jin continued, "I know you love her and you're worried, and I'm not really sure why you left, but, we all miss her too. You're not the only one who misses her she's like a sister to us all."

"Hn," Kai answered after pausing in acknowledgment and nodding his head. "Yea… I know," Ray smiled.

"Good night, Kai,"

-----------------

Kai finally pulled the blankets around himself and lay back. His eyes closed after one more apology to Hilary Tatibana. He remembered the way she kissed him, the way she smiled, how much he loved her…how sorry he was. 'How did I let this happen to you, Hilary? How did I do this to you?' Just as he was about to drift off his dream voice entered his mind. A very fogged and distorted image of a brunette leaning against a stone wall hazed in his mind as the voice began.

'_Hey there, Kai. It's me again. I love you. I just want you to know that. I believe in you. I'll never give up, never. Maybe one day I'll see you again? Hopefully. …can you even hear me? God, I hope so. It helps when I talk to you, even if you can't talk back. But, heh, you were never the most chatty guy. My stomach kind of hurts, but I'll get over it. It could be worse…I guess.' She laughed lightly 'I miss you. I love you, Kai...I have to go. Bye.'_

'Hilary, I promise, I'll be there soon. Just stay safe for a while longer. I love you.' He didn't know if she could hear him, but he didn't care, that was his promise to himself and her, and he knew, she could feel it.

------------------

Moonlight Serenity: KAI LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SORRY!

Kai: -chases after Jess-

Moonlight Serenity: PLZZZZ! eeeepp!

okay, I'm sorry it was prolly horrible! I'm soo sorry. i suck big time, dont i? i dont kno how often I'll be able to update after this, school starts in three days and i'm busy all three of those days. woohoo, I'll be a big bad freshie! lol. I'll try to update at least once a week, so no worries. I'm sorry it's soo bad!

I'd like to thank (my reviewers as of now, if i didnt get you sorrry!) Jessica Broward; As Silent as the Shadows, Molly Yokunaii, Angel of Suicide, DarkZeus, and Jellybean-Kitty. I luv you guyzz! -hugs- Thank you to also whom showed concern for those little girls! When i find anything out I'll be sure to tell you! so thank you all so much! 21 reviews, thats like 30 more then i ever expected to get! so thank you!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	6. Potential

Heyy ppls! I used all my spare time i had just for you guyzz so i could type up chapter eight. lol. Which wasnt a lot of free time bc i spent all day at a dance worskshop w/ a coreographer from Disney. kool, huh? Nd i spent yesterday at Highschool Orientation and then i got my hair cut and highlighted. It's hard to get used to but i like it! lol

Kai: Hn. At least you like your hair. Try getting used to pink hair.

Tyson: Don't listen to him, he's in stoic Kai mode.

Moonlight Serenity: um, okay.

Tyson: Yea, he used up most of his energy chasing me n' Daichi around with a chair.

Moonlight Serenity: 0.0 why?

Kai: Beacause i can.

Moonlight Serenity: 0.0 well then, okay. I do not own beyblade, btw. Oh, and this chapter prolly really sucks. Once again i had writers block while writing it. sorry! so sorry! I hope you can enjoy. This is i guess a bit of a fill in for some of the events that happened w/ hil, idk how to describe it. sorry. lol. hope you like. Sorry for all the mistakes!

Kai: On with the fic!

-------------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

Chapter Six 

Potential

_'I can't believe you left, Kai. Why? Do you know how much it hurts? Did you use me? Did you even love me at all? You never said you did. I thought you did, that you just couldn't find the words to say it…but maybe I was wrong. Why did you have to leave?' Hilary Tatibana paused at this thought. She stopped in the middle of the road whilst on her way home late one night after a long day at Tyson Kinomiya's Dojo. 'Heh, everyday seems like a long day now,' she thought sadly. She stood in the road letting her musings wander throughout her mind. She gazed down at the pavement below her and sighed._

_Hilary leaned one hand on the fence beside her for support. All of a sudden, her ears pricked up at a sound. Scuffling, shuffling…feet… someone was walking, trying to sneak, towards her. Hilary's head instantly snapped up; she turned her head to look. Her suspicions were met. A black van was parked in an ally way just a bit away from her, and men were creeping towards her…_

_"B-Boris!" Hilary managed to stutter out, trying to hide her fear._

_"Smart girl after all," Was his only remark. Hilary turned to run back to the Dojo, or tried at least; she felt as though she was a deer in headlights. Boris began to lead the other men slowly towards her. 'MOVE, feet, MOVE!' She commanded. 'Oh, God, I wish Kai was here. C'mon MOVE!' "This seems like it will be easier then I thought." 'No…' Hilary thought, still frozen in place. 'C'mon! I gotta move!' Boris was only a few feet away now. Suddenly she had a flashback, as though it was a message._

_:----"I'm so weak, Kai, I'm sorry," Hilary sighed as she stared at the sunset sadly. It was a warm evening and the sky glowed reds, oranges, and pinks, totally cloudless. The ocean spray kissed his and her skin as they sat out on a shale rock on the beach. Out of the blue she felt a warm hand cupping her chin gently. Kai Hiwatari turned Hilary's head towards his own and tilted her chin up. He looked into her eyes softly and gave her a tender, chaste kiss._

_"Hn. You're not weak, Hilary, you're strong," He smiled at her. A real smile, not a smirk, a real smile, smiles he only shared with her. Her sadness instantly disappeared and her face brightened. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss; their tongues battled for dominance as they explored the others mouth. Hilary entwined her fingers in Kai's hair. He got bored of just her mouth and decided to explore a bit. Their lips parted and he began to kiss down her jaw line till he got to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her pale flesh. Her eyes closed in bliss and she beamed as her fingers roamed Kai's dual hair in delight. Suddenly he came back up and recaptured her lips. "You're strong." ----:_

_'Alright Kai, it's time to prove you right,' She thought in confidence. Her feet began to move at a rapid pace, doing their best to distance her from the purple haired Russian. But, he was quick. He grabbed her by the wrist, tightly, and jerked her back. She looked him in the eyes. Sadistic eyes of a heartless mad man…it scared her. Boris looked into her scared eyes and smiled in that inhuman way, but it quickly turned to a frown. Hilary's ruby eyes flashed from scared, to fearless and angry._

_"Let. Me. Go!" She shouted and tried to kick._

_"I don't think so." Was his cool reply. He roughly pushed her up against the fence behind him, holding her shoulders; She stood on her toes as she desperately tried to keep her feet on the ground. The five men Boris Balkov had brought with him surrounded the two. "Now, cooperate and you'll get out of this almost completely unscathed," He said, shoving her shoulders further into the fence behind her. She felt a pang in her shoulders; bruises would surely arise from this one. He got close to her face. "Where. Is. Kai Hiwatari?" He said darkly. Hilary just scowled at him and said nothing. "Where is Kai?" He asked again, shaking her a bit. She still said nothing. His temper and patience ran to the edge, "DAMMIT WENCH! Where is Kai?" He yelled furiously, putting his knee in her stomach and applying pressure. Hilary felt bile begin to build up in her throat when he added a fierce force to his knee. She would've doubled over if he hadn't had her shoulders firmly pinned back._

_"I…don't…know…" She managed to gasp out, biting her tongue to lick the pain._

_"LIAR!" He snarled. Hilary watched the crows in the tree abruptly fly off._

_"I'm not lying," She said simply, before getting feisty "And even if I did know where he was, I would never tell you!" He held her with one hand and smacked her in the face._

_"Don't lie to me! I know you know! I've seen you with him! And if you wont tell me, I have other ways of finding out." He said dangerously._

_"Ha, Tyson is scarier then you!" She bit back. He somehow managed to flip her so he was carrying her bridal style. "What?" She asked flabbergasted. She began to struggle furiously._

_"Annoying little wench aren't we?" He asked. She growled. She did not like this. NO ONE did this to Hilary Tatibana. Despite being held bridal style, she managed to launch a kick at his face. 'Bingo,' she smirked as she heard his tacky goggles crack and fall to the ground. He yowled and dropped her._

_"Ah!" She gasped as she began to fall the short distance towards the pavement. The back of her head made contact first, sending a sharp pain through her entire body. Blood started to stain the pavement. Her vision began to blur and darken. 'No..' she thought to herself, 'I cant…' Her voice began to trail off as she tried furiously to keep her eyes open._

_"Dammit wench! Walkman, grab her!" Boris yelled in fury. Hilary could barely see one of the men walking towards her, and barely feel as he lifted her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. She looked back and saw Boris, angrily, reach down and grab his cracked goggles, the lenses completely shattered. 'Kai…'_

_---------------_

_Hilary felt a sharp pain surge from the back of her head through the rest of her body. Her stomach lurched as her eyes began to flutter open, the light causing her to squint. 'What?' she mentally thought. The events from before she passed out replayed in her mind. Her eyes narrowed 'No…' her mind raced. 'Oh God, why didn't I scream? Where are the others? Do they know what happened? Did someone find me? Am I in the hospital? Did they get Boris? He didn't find Kai, did he?' Her vision began to focus. She definitely wasn't in a hospital. Her head began to sting 'Maybe that was a bad plan…STUPID HILARY!'_

_She was lying on a luxurious maroon couch in the middle of room with red-violet walls and carpeting as well as a fancy fireplace and mantel. She looked around and spied a hickory desk set up a few feet from the couch._

_"Well, well, awake." Someone said. Hilary's ruby eyes snapped up to an older man sitting behind the hickory desk. She read the tag on his desk. 'Lord Voltaire Hiwatari' 'No…this isn't happening! No, I've got to be strong! Kai told me I was strong! I trust you Kai!'_

_"What do you want with me?" She asked. _

_"Well, we had wanted," He began as he stood up, "You to tell us where Kai was, or to use you as trade to get to him. But, apparently you weren't lying when you said you didn't know where he was," He cupped her chin and made her look at him, "I don't like wasted effort. So, I'm going to see if you're any use to me," He stated and placed a midnight blue beyblade in her hand. _

_"What?" She asked in puzzlement as she recognized what it was. "A b- a beyblade! I cant beyblade!" She said. _

_"That beyblade you used once is of no use to you, it was worthless in your possession; you need a special blade. You have a feisty attitude and drive; I believe it can come in handy. And with the proper teaching, and 'push' from BioVolt, you could be great…but first we have to see if you're worth the effort."_

_"What! I would never learn from you! I'm getting out of here! When my friends find out you have me you are soo dead!" Hilary snapped, trying to get up. _

_"You could be great…Kai would take you back," Voltaire hit her soft spot. Hilary thought momentarily._

_"NO! NEVER! You better let me out of here!" She yelled. Hilary threw the beyblade across the room and growled in frustration. Voltaire scowled at her before turning to fetch it. Hilary once again tried to stand as Voltaire turned around. He roughly shoved the midnight blue beyblade back into her hand. _

_"You will not be leaving here alive," Hilary gasped and shrunk back as he came closer to her. _

_"I know basically everything about you, hard to believe I found such a precious gem, like diamond hidden in the rough," He began. _

_"What do you mean?" She gave him a sly look._

_"My dear, when I first learned you to be with my grandson, I was given the perfect opportunity. Use you to get to him. Get his whereabouts; kidnap you, he'd come after you in a heartbeat. So I had to do a bit of research on you," He got closer and closer to her face, " I found out a lot. How your parents are never home. How you couldn't see bit beast. When you lived in Shibuya. Those three fights you were in in your elementary school, not to mention the three you weren't caught for. Launching a beyblade on the bus. How smart you are. How feisty. How driven. How stubborn. How to make up for your little 'schoolyard squabbles' you became a dedicated student after you moved. I know almost everything about you…"He trailed off. Hilary's eyes were widened. _

_"Get the hell away from me!" She managed to stutter out, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"Oh no my dear, if I'm correct, even if my plan to use you to get to Kai can't work, you're still quite a prize. And like I said, I don't like wasting effort, so I'll make a soldier out of you. Who knows, maybe not only that, you can get me my grandson as well." He smirked. She had potential, and now he would find if that potential could be turned into more. "Bring him in!" _

_A mahogany door opened, revealing a guard with his hand on the shoulder of a thirteen-year-old boy. He had messy black hair and blue eyes, pale skin, and sick smirk plastered across his face. He extended his launcher and directed it towards Hilary. _

_"Meet Roberto, he's been with us for years, and is quite loyal," Voltaire smirked. Hilary shuddered every time she looked at the boy. Voltaire suddenly jerked her up and placed a launcher and rip cord in her other hand. "Beat him." Was his statement. Hilary looked at him._

_"I'm not doing anything you say!" She snarled. Voltaire continued to roughly push her forward until she was standing across from a small dish and the boy. She looked at him –the boy- her eyes widened, and compassion for the poor boy grew. _

_"Oh, you will." Voltaire said. Hilary stuck her tongue out at him. With one final push to move Hilary forward, he spoke again, "Beat him. Or I'll kill you and your opponent," Hilary gasped in shock. "Don't even doubt it," Voltaire gestured towards the henchmen who drew out a knife in one hand as another man drew a gun. The man with the knife ran it across the boys arm, whom didn't even flinch. It brought just a bit of the sticky red substance. Horror struck Hilary's face._

_"Monster!" She bit at him (not literally.) He just smirked. _

_"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" Hilary launched the beyblade. 'Please don't let this end up like last time!' She used all of her energy to try and control the beyblade that managed to land rickety in the dish. 'C'mon' she strived, and soon it stopped wobbling. 'This is for your life and the life of another! I have to do this! Kai thinks I'm strong I can do it!' She told herself as Roberto's beyblade smashed into hers. She pushed back with all her might. _

_"C'mon!" She yelled to her beyblade. 'I've got to win to save this kid and myself!' "C'mon! WIN THIS!" she yelled. Suddenly something inside her awoke and filled her with strength. Her beyblade smashed into the other kids and threw it out of the dish. She dropped to her knees panting as a look of terror crossed the kids face. He picked up his beyblade. Hilary felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Well done…for your first time. Don't worry, I'm going to make you better." Hilary continued to pant. Voltaire yanked her up off the ground. One of the henchmen grabbed the midnight blue beyblade. _

_Voltaire Hiwatari snapped his old, inhumane, fingers. A henchmen walked over to him and held out a shiny white beyblade with a pink attack ring and black defense ring beside what Hilary could make out as a uniform. It was a sleek sleeveless black polyester/spandex midriff shirt and short sleek black shorts of the same material. The shirt had a small red BioVolt insignia on the upper left breast, and a large one in the middle of her back. To complete the uniform was a black midriff short sleeve jacket, also with the large insignia on the back. _

_"My dear, Hilary, welcome to your new home," _

_-------------_

_"Move it, bitch!" Boris Balkov yelled at Hilary Tatibana, whom was currently lagging behind as she made her way back from her days training. She stuck her tongue out at his back. He continued walking; she presumed he didn't notice. 'Baka,' she thought bitterly._

_Potential. That's what they had told her over and over, she had potential. She was growing to hate that word. She looked down at the scratches and the gash on her arms. 'Look what 'potential' did to me.' She groaned inwardly. She looked up; she was currently walking through one of the only rooms with a window. The spirit seemed to be draining out of her, but she was not going to let that show. She looked into the window illuminating a bright white light. It comforted her, just as talking to Kai did, it gave her hope. She smiled. Hope…_

_Boris Balkov continued walking, either not noticing the no longer moving 'nuisance', or not caring. He hated her. He hated her spirit. She was like Kai in some ways, always talking back at him, but in other ways she was Kai's opposite… She was always loud. Her courage and drive sickened him. The way she refused to break and give in. How stubborn she was. And she'd broken two pairs of his goggles! He walked from the room angrily. _

_"Hope, I'll never give up hope, Kai," She smiled. Suddenly the white light grew stronger brightening every inch of the room as something approached. Hilary's eyes widened as warmth and comfort filled her body. Through the sealed window a spirit flew in like an angel, heading straight for Hilary. She didn't move, she didn't fear, she only stood as the heavenly creature passed through her body momentarily. Her eyes closed as she was filled with hope and comfort. The spirit passed through her then flew back into the air, circling around fast like a typhoon, before shrinking into a beam of light and flying into Hilary's beyblade. Hilary didn't know how she knew, but she did, it seemed as though she always did, and so, she uttered the name of her bitbeast._

_"Nozomi….hope…" She was filled with spirit and energy as well as hope and drive. She opened her once dulling ruby eyes, now filled with fierce flames._

_----------_

"Flight 816 to Moscow Russia, now boarding!" A voice over the airport loud speakers rang. Kai was getting pretty accustomed to being in airports. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai all carried their carry-on bags and boarded the plane. Mr. Dickinson was going to stay and see what he could find out. As Kai took a seat on the plane one thought of pure fired hatred filled his mind. Boris Balkov had taken Hilary. And he was going to save her no matter what it took.

----------

Moonlight Serenity: End chappy six. Gosh, i can't belive how long this is getting. I origanlly planned it to be just over 10,000 words tops; but on my computer as of now it's like 17,000 some. sheesh. lol.

Kai: Hn.

Moonlight Serenity: o.0 okay, mood-swings, w/e

I'd like to give special thanks to: (my reviewers as of now, if i didnt get you, im sorry!) Angel of Suicide, Molly Yokunaii, Jellybean-Kitty, Jessica Broward, and As Silent as the Shadows. Thanks you guyzz -hugs- you guyzz rock. Sorry, lol, i kno i've been driving you crazy, i have self-esteem issues. sorry! lol. Also, as i've said i cant update as much, prolly once a week, mmk everyone? So, do u think i should have a 'last time' at the begining of the chapters so u can remember what happened? Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	7. Searching for You

Heyy ppls! Whats up? I'm like really extremely tired and hyper all at once. Is that even possible? ...Apparently so. Sorry it's been a while, school and friends have been ruling my life. I havent stopped in a week n' a half, but that's kinda how i like stuff. I'm currently working on the last chappy of this fic, chappy 10. Everything will be up as soon as i have the patience to take alll the time to edit and html junk (as well as write chappy ten) . lol. OO, all those who reviewed to the last chapter: if i didnt reply personally to your review, I AM SO SORRY! REALLY TRULY TOTALLY SORRY! I coulnt remember who i had replied to, if any, and i didnt have any time. I AM SOO SORRY! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I'M SORRY ! I LUV YOU GUYS, YOU ROCK! BUT I'M stupid and such, and very undeserving of your great reviews. Once again: I'M SORRY!

Kai: Would you shut up?

Moonlight Serenity: z...Z...z...Z

Ray: Dude, did she fall asleep?

Tyson: Um...idk.

Everyone bursts into laughter

Moonlight Serenity: -brings head up from desks and looks around sleepily.- Do i sense more ppl just begging for me to dye there hair pink?

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and others: NO!

Kai: YESS!

Everyone: 0.0

Kai: Revenge.

Moonlight Serenity: uhh... k. Sorry if this chapter sucks. O, btw, i dont own beyblade.

Kai: On with the fic! -hides bottle of pink hair dye behind back-

-Moonlight Serenity sees this-

Moonlight Serenity: KA-AI! Don't you even think about it!

Kai: Aw, damn

PS sorry if characters are OOC. And that this authors not was so long! SORRY!

----------------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

_Previously:_

_"Hope, I'll never give up hope, Kai," She smiled. Suddenly the white light grew stronger brightening every inch of the room as something approached. Hilary's eyes widened as warmth and comfort filled her body. Through the sealed window a spirit flew in like an angel, heading straight for Hilary. She didn't move, she didn't fear, she only stood as the heavenly creature passed through her body momentarily. Her eyes closed as she was filled with hope and comfort. The spirit passed through her then flew back into the air, circling around fast like a typhoon, before shrinking into a beam of light and flying into Hilary's beyblade. Hilary didn't know how she knew, but she did, it seemed as though she always did, and so, she uttered the name of her bitbeast._

_"Nozomi….hope…" She was filled with spirit and energy as well as hope and drive. She opened her once dulling ruby eyes, now filled with fierce flames._

---------------

"Flight 816 to Moscow Russia, now boarding!" A voice over the airport loud speakers rang. Kai was getting pretty accustomed to being in airports. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai all carried their carry-on bags and boarded the plane. Mr. Dickinson was going to stay and see what he could find out. As Kai took a seat on the plane one thought of pure fired hatred filled his mind. Boris Balkov had taken Hilary. And he was going to save her no matter what it took.

----------------

**Chapter Seven:**

**Searching for You**

"So, Blitzkrieg will take the left side of the city, and G-Revs take the right, works for me," Ray said as he looked over at the eight people in the room, not counting himself. They were all gathered in the living room of the Blitzkrieg Boys' apartment. Everyone nodded. "Alright, then we better get moving."

It was a bright, snow-covered morning. The sun reflected on the icy white snow magnificently, giving the Russian streets a basking glow. The sun was coming up and birds were chirping despite the cold. Looking at this scene you would have no idea of the search that would take place that day. Ray tightened the black and white scarf around his neck. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he, as well as the others, stepped outside.

Ray believed he had never seen Kai so…angered? Was that a good word for it? Determined. Mad. All he knew was he really didn't want to be the guys who kidnapped Hilary when Kai got there. Kai grunted.

"Let's go, we'll meet at lunch at 12:30. Call Tala's or Ray's cell phone if you find anything," Kai commanded.

"Aye-aye Cap'n Kai!" Tyson saluted. Kai glared at him.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes. Ray shook his head at the antics.

---------------

"Lord Voltaire," Boris Balkov said as he bowed. He brought his head up and looked into the inhumane eyes of Voltaire Hiwatari. "I've news, sir."

"Go ahead," Voltaire stated, staring intently at the heartless lackey. Boris stood. They were currently situated in Voltaire's dark, maroon office. The fireplace flickered in the background, flames licking the chimney and wood, crackling every so often as it danced majestically.

"The Bladebreakers are here. They are looking for the girl; I believe Blitzkrieg is accompanying them in their search." Boris said. Voltaire traced his finger on the top of his glass of red wine; he then picked it up, swirled it around, and took a drink, then looked back at Boris, showing little if any interest in this information.

"Is my Grandson, Kai, with them as well?" Voltaire asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yes sir," Boris answered.

"Well, it looks like we can kill three birds with one stone," Voltaire said as he continued to hold interest in his glass of wine.

"Sir?" Boris asked in puzzlement.

"We can kill off those meddling Bladebreakes, get that bitch to reveal her bitbeast, _and_ get my Grandson as well," Voltaire smirked.

"What of the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Boris questioned.

"Those worthless traitors, don't even bother with them. I don't care what you do with them."

"Yes sir. What would you like me to do? I'm at your dispense," Boris asked.

"Give me information."

"Yes, Lord Voltaire. From what my spies have gathered, they should all be heading towards lunch shortly, coming from opposite sides of the city," Boris said.

"Perfect," The edges of Voltaire's mouth curved upwards in a sadistic smile as he sat down the wine glass, "Grab those Bladebreakers on their way to lunch and bring them to me." Boris knelt.

"Of course, sir, it's as good as done," Boris said as he stood and walked towards the door. 'This will be fun…' Was his final thought as he smirked viciously and walked out the door.

------

"Shit. Ray, you have horrible cell signal here," Tyson said as he waved the phone around in the air and inspected the service range. "A-HA!" Tyson exclaimed when he managed to find one bar. Now, he was standing on one foot, with his left arm out in a right angle and his left arm straight up with his wrist bent. "BINGO! Hey, Ray, you've got one message!"

"Play it," The neko-jin answered simply.

"Hey, this is the Blitzkrieg boys," one of the voices said.

"_Duh," Another said in the background._

"_Shut-up Bryan!" Three hissed at once._

"_Okay, well we haven't found anything. We checked out one of the old warehouses Boris owns but found no sign of life or any clues. We'll meet you at lunch," _the message clicked off.

The search had started at 7:30 that morning, and it was now 12:30, time to meet somewhere and stop for lunch.

"Alright, we better head," Max said. They'd been walking, sneaking around, and searching all day.

"Hn. You guys go ahead, I'm going to keep looking," Kai said.

"Kai, you should really stop and take a break," Kenny tried to coax the captain. Ray knew that Kenny's action would prove futile. Kai glared.

"Fine. Kai, here's my phone; we'll find you after lunch. Don't do anything hasty or stupid, and call if you find anything," Ray said. Kai nodded and stalked off. Ray sighed. 'So stubborn…'

"Hey! Let's get going! The sooner we eat the sooner we can find Hilary!" Tyson exclaimed, breaking Ray from his musings. Ray nodded. 'Not just thinking totally of food, Tyson? Hilary would be proud.' Ray thought 'If she's alive to do so…' Ray thought grimly, 'C'mon, Kon! Don't think like that! Hilary's much too willful to let anything happen to her!'.

The group began to quickly walk down the Russian streets towards the restaurant in the middle of the city.

"Dude, where are we?" Tyson asked as he looked around. The street they were on was seemingly abandoned.

"We're on the right track, don't worry Tyson," Kenny assured.

"This place is kind of creepy," Tyson said. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Tyson on that one; It's so…quiet," Max added.

Ray walked silently while he listened to the conversation go on. Suddenly his ears picked up the unfamiliar footsteps crunching in the snow. Ray paused momentarily.

"Ray?" Tyson turned to look at his friend.

"RUN!" Ray yelled. Seemingly out of nowhere eight men sprinted out of hiding.

"GRAB THEM YOU FOOLS!" A voice yelled. Tyson grabbed Kenny by the arm and started to drag the slow brunette behind him as Tyson flew down the street at rapid pace. Suddenly he was violently tackled to the sidewalk with a heavy weight on top of him. Tyson groaned.

"Tyson!" Max and Kenny yelled at the same time. Out of the blue Kenny felt a hand go over his mouth and another hand pin his wrists behind his back, painfully.

"Chief!" Max yelled.

"Max, run!" Ray yelled as he dodged a fist flying at him. Max took off in a sprint, only to run into a thick wall of fat and muscle. He looked up to find to heavy-set men smirking down at him, each placing a hand on his shoulders before roughly slinging him over one of their backs. 'No! I have to run and get help! I have to save them!' Ray thought as he dodged another blow and landed a kick in his opponent's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Ray ducked under flailing limbs and willed himself to run as fast as he could towards Tyson to free the navy-haired blader. Abruptly, Ray felt himself falling towards the sidewalk as if in slow motion. He landed and toppled forwards few times. He was tripped... Someone grabbed from behind and pulled him up from the sidewalks and to his feet. Ray met the eyes of a mad man.

"Let's see, only four here…hm…Where is Lord Voltaire's grandson!" Boris demanded.

"Go to hell!" Ray bit back as he struggled in the tight grip. Boris lurched his hand forward and grabbed Ray by the hair.

"Where is Kai Hiwatari?" Boris said dangerously as he jerked Ray's ponytail so hard Ray's head was pulled back. "WELL?" Boris snarled impatiently as he once again yanked the boy's ponytail. Ray's eyes filled with a burning hate as he growled and maliciously bared his fangs. Boris abruptly let go of Ray's hair and patted the neko-jin on the head. Ray felt his head throbbing but ignored the pang.

"Cool-it, Kitty," He said. Ray growled. "We wouldn't want you to try anything," Boris unexpectedly wrenched forward again and pulled Ray's hair harder then ever. Ray bit his tongue to keep from letting out a cry. A black bag was jerked over his head. Ray could feel a hand on his shoulder/neck pinching a single spot tightly. Everything began to blur. Similar things began to happen to Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"Throw them in the van," Boris snarled as he walked back towards the black van. Ray felt himself be slung onto a shoulder. Everything then went black.

----------------

Kai Hiwatari walked aimlessly down the road, his musing keeping him company. 'I'm sorry, Hilary,' He apologized for what must've been the thousandth time. _"Kai…" _a heavenly sweet voice called through the wind. 'I'm…I'm getting close. I know it. I can feel her,' He looked up in the distance was a dense green and gray forest. He followed the voice in the trees calling to him and only him and sprinted into the forest.

Kai ran at a fast pace. Swiftly moving left and right, searching through the thick and dark forest, following where his soul was leading. Towards a beautiful loves soul, and the soul of a hated, inhumane mad man, each aura growing stronger as he neared it. How did he recognize these things were beyond him. But, now, it seemed like everything was beyond him.

Kai Hiwatari stopped abruptly and heaved in heavy pants of breath; chest rising and falling quickly. He was staring into the face of a large stone building hidden in the midst of the forest. He assumed most of it was under ground; the back of the building seemed to slant a bit. He looked up at the emblem above the door. He filled with disgust, despising hate, and such emotions. 'BV' was logo'd _(A/N I think I just made that word up ;D)_in red above a dark door. The windows were barred up. He knew exactly where he was. It was the equivalent of the abbey, the home of his Grandfather, the place where Boris maliciously beat children, the latest BioVolt HQ. Kai snarled. There was no time to get the others. He had to save Hilary now. Kai closed his eyes and breathed in 'Just let her be alive…' He didn't care how reckless he was being, even if he died trying, Hilary was going to walk out of there and into freedom.

Kai edged towards a barred window on the side of the building. He used his hands to lift himself up to the large window. 'Now how to get in? '

Kai was so wrapped up in this he didn't hear the black van edging down the forest, closer and closer to the new abbey. He didn't notice Boris's eyes spying the dual haired captain. He didn't feel the presence of another walking towards him…but he did hear the sadistic laugh.

"Well, isn't this lucky?" Kai whirled around to meet eyes with Boris Balkov. "Night, night, Master Kai," A bat came in contact with Kai's head.

-------------------------

In a dark cell of the abbey, a lone figure turned in their sleep. Super naturally sensing the presence of the one she loved whilst in her sleep, Hilary Tatibana whispered out one word as she turned.

"Kai…"

-------------

Moonlight Serenity: Kai! Give me that bottle! Now!

Kai: -shakes head no- Hn

Moonlight Serenity: yes...

Kai: No

Moonlight Serenity: GIVE ME THE DAMN BOTTLE KAI! -begins to chase after Kai-

I'm sorry, it was prolly bad! Ack! lol. Wait, i promised not to say that anymore didnt i? Shit. Sorry! I'm having tons of blonde moments today... can ya tell? lol. Sorry if the cahracters were OOC, and please ignore any and all mistakes! I'd like to give a special thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if i didnt get you, I'm sorry!) EMBER, As Silent as the Shadows, Jellybean-Kitty, Jessica Broward, DarkZeus, Molly Yokunaii, Angel of Suicide, and Sky d. Thank you all so much! -hugs- i couldn't do this without you! I dont deserve you guys! You so rock! I'm sorry about the whole replying thing. Thanks again! Please Review!

oo, ps, if you read this story, like it or not, i would truly appreciate reviews. They mean so much to me. Sorry, I'm prlly annoying you. Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	8. We Meet Again

Heyy ppls! Guess what? Fanficcy is acting somewhat normal! FINALLY! lol. I feel bad for the ppls running this site, i bet all the messsed up bs was fun to deal w/ lol. I hope the last chapter didnt suck soo horrbily, i didnt get some reviews from my typical ppls. But, hey, oh well, every one has a life to live and there aren't that many hours in a day. lol. Geez, this water pipe under the street beside my house like broke...there is water bubbling up from the road and our water is acting kinda wierd...oh joy (sarcasm)

Kai: -walks into the room and smirks-

Ray: OMG! YOUR HAIR! IT'S-

Tyson: BACK TO NORMAL!

Mariah: -tears up and cries- not pink! wahh!

Moonlight Serenity: -looks at the dual haired, back to slate and blue, Kai- Aww, not kool! Damn, now you wont match!

Kai: -smirks triumphantly..pauses at last phrase and faces falls- wait, what?

Moonlight Serenity: -innocently- I dyed all your laundry pink in the wash.

Kai: YOU DID WHAT? -stops- oh well, at least i still have what I'm wearing now.

Ray: -points upward- not for long, dude.

-splush- -Jess dumps pink paint on Kai- -Kai glares a fiery death glare- JESS! -chases Jess-

Moonlight Serenity: EEP! I DONT OWN BEYBLADE

Kai: ON WITH THE FIC!

(theres a lot of cursing in this. And if they're any mistakes, please ignore, I'm in a hurry. Sorry for OOCness)

----------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me _

_Last Time:_

_There was no time to get the others. He had to save Hilary now. Kai closed his eyes and breathed in 'Just let her be alive…' He didn't care how reckless he was being, even if he died trying, Hilary was going to walk out of there and into freedom. _

_Kai edged towards a barred window on the side of the building. He used his hands to lift himself up to the large window. 'Now how to get in? '_

_Kai was so wrapped up in this he didn't hear the black van edging down the forest, closer and closer to the new abbey. He didn't notice Boris's eyes spying the dual haired captain. He didn't feel the presence of another walking towards him…but he did hear the sadistic laugh._

_"Well, isn't this lucky?" Kai whirled around to meet eyes with Boris Balkov. "Night, night, Master Kai," A bat came in contact with Kai's head._

_----------------_

_In a dark cell of the abbey, a lone figure turned in their sleep. Super naturally sensing the presence of the one she loved whilst in her sleep, Hilary Tatibana whispered out one word as she turned._

_"Kai…"_

:--------------------------------------------------------------------:

_Chapter Eight_

We Meet Again

"Get up!" Hilary's eyes blinked open, painfully excepting the light. "GET UP!" The voice yelled again, kicking her in the stomach. Hilary wrenched herself to her hands and knees and willed herself to stand. "Good," Boris Balkov said as he looked at the ruby-eyed girl. "You're in for a real treat today, wench,"

---------------------------------

Ray's heavy eyelids slowly began open and close as consciousness returned to him. "Where am I?" He asked, clutching his throbbing head. Events began to fill Ray's head. "Damn…" He muttered as he began to look at his surroundings. He was in the floor of a bright white room with light cerulean blue carpeting. There were a few desks and wheelie chairs set up around the room, and he couldn't help but spy a two-way mirror set up in one wall. Something else really perturbed his attention though. Surrounding him was his fellow G-Revolutions team, each unconscious. "Kai?" Ray asked as he spied the dual haired beyblader still out cold on the floor. Kai stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes only to make contact with yellow cat eyes, staring at him curiously.

"Ray?" Kai rasped out as he propped himself up from the ground, to his elbows, to a sitting position. "What-" Kai began until he remembered being hit over the head with a bat. "Never mind…how did you guys get here?"

"They jumped us on the streets," Ray answered.

"Hn. We've got to get out of here and find Hilary," Kai said. Ray nodded.

"Easier said then done," Ray said, pointing at a white door in one corner of the room cracking open.

"Voltaire," Kai hissed dangerously.

-------------------------

"Hurry up! Dammit!" Boris cursed to the brown haired girl. She stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her. Oh how she peeved the living daylights out of him. Hilary grunted in response. Boris grabbed the chain linking her wrists and pulled forward, causing Hilary's pace to quicken. "Stop fighting it, dammit, let's hurry and get the hell there!" Boris scolded.

"Make me," Hilary said dangerously. She was in the mood to piss her captors off and be difficult.

"I will!" He snarled, knocking her to the floor roughly. Hilary began to stand up.

"Bad idea, Balkov," She said before turning to run towards the nearest door.

"DAMMIT! GRAB HER!" Boris roared. Three guards shot out in front of each door in the room. One managed to grab Hilary Tatibana round the waist. He lifted her and carried her to Boris.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Hilary howled as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Carry her to the room if you have to!" Boris said to the man.

--------------------------

"Wow, brighter then I thought," Voltaire began, then scowled and spoke darkly, "After that little performance, dear Grandson, I've found you to be dumber then I believed. How could you let yourself be captured so easily! You were trained so well!" Kai growled dangerously. "And you, Bladebreakers, I expected a little better of an attempt to get away then that! I must say I'm disappointed in you all." He smiled, "But, you have no idea how much you've helped me today, so maybe I should be a bit lenient…nah,"

"Where's Hilary!" Kai demanded in a dangerous voice, enough of one to cause all the G-Revs to shudder. Voltaire smirked.

"Angered, Kai? Do you miss your little girlfriend?" Voltaire then played an innocent face, but it only looked sadistic, "Oh, wait. That's right! You dumped her and ran off!" Kai snarled. "Don't deny it Kai, you're bad news; cold, and heartless," Kai seethed at the old Russians words.

"Where the hell is she!" Kai thundered once more. Voltaire smirked again.

"Calm down Kai, we wouldn't want you to do anything stupid… _yet_ _again_," Kai glowered at the old man, but was interrupted from chaos coming from the next room.

"_Let go of me! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN YOU BASTARD! I SAID LET GO!" _Muffled shouts came through the wall. Voltaire's mouth curved upwards forming the smile of a sick, inhumane man.

"_SHUT-UP!" _this time it was the muffled words of a man, whom happened to sound very annoyed.

"_NO!" _the other voice yelled defiantly. There were a few more words exchanged more quietly, making them inaudible to the inhabitants of the cerulean carpeted room. _"DOWN!" _suddenly there was a thud and what could be made out as an 'oof'

"_STUPID ASSHOLE!" _the same voice whom had first spoke began to, what the G-Revs believed, bad-mouth the voice belonging to the man.

"_SHUT-UP AND GET UP!" _the man's voiced thundered in aggravation.

"_MAKE ME!" _the other voice said, in a very pissed, very shrill, female voice.

"_FINE I WILL!" _the man shouted back in annoyance.

"_FINE!" _the girl shrieked, _"OW! THAT HURT YOU DUMBASS!"_

"_ENOUGH! I REFUSE TO BE MADE A MOCKERY OF BY A MERE WENCH!" _Then there was a slapping sound.

Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Max winced at the sound. Voltaire continued his psychotic smirk. He chuckled lightly before looking through narrowed eyes at Kai.

"Pull them all to their feet and secure their binds. Make sure to take extra heed to my cantankerous grandson. This should prove to be quite the show."

Each of the beybladers, whilst struggling all the while, was bound better and pulled to their feet. Kai fought as six men strained to stifle him, but with no luck, he was bound -tighter then the others if I might add- dragged to his feet and pulled beside his fellow teammates. A man walked up to the angry Kai. The man himself seemed to be nervous of the dual haired boy. Slowly the man drew a needle from his pocket and pricked Kai's skin just above the collarbone, pushing the substance in the needle into Kai's system. Kai hissed. The man instantly drew away.

"Don't worry Kai, it will only weaken you so your rambunctiousness is easier to handle. Oh, not to mention cause you a bit of pain," Voltaire said. Kai tried his best not flinch as pangs began to prick though his body. The boys were lined up on the wall parallel to the two-way mirror, which Voltaire stood in front of. From their place in the room, and the dimness of the window, they couldn't make out a lot, but they did hear a beyblade begin to spin and sparks fly. "Now, we wait until your first task of use to me comes," then Voltaire smirked lightly before repeating, "Three birds with one stone,"

-----------------------

Hilary's face burned as a handprint began to glow red on her left cheek. She was now staring at Boris Balkov, whom was towering over her, looking very angry and infuriated… such a frightening look that it was enough to let Hilary's fear she'd been containing show.

"Are we at terms! I am in charge! Your life is in my hands! Your fate! And believe me, I wont hesitate to kill you. And if I had a choice, you would already be tortured more then you have been before until you reached death," He hissed dangerously. Hilary cowered before him. Suddenly he reached down pushed back her uniforms left jacket sleeve, and reached into the shoulder strap of her uniform's shirt. Hilary lost her fear.

"What are you doing you pervert!" Hilary yelled. He was currently reaching under her left shoulder strap, on the very tip point of her shoulder near her neck. (**a/n.** lol, not lower people, mmk? Don't worry, I'm not so messed up that I'd let/have Boris or anyone else in the abbey rape Hilary! I mean come on! Lol. ) Realization hit Hilary hard. She snapped her hand up and grabbed his, trying to pull it away from her sleeve. "No!" Hilary yelled in disbelief as she attempted to fight his hand away. She squirmed and hit, but it did no use for momentarily after he'd reached into the strap, he drew his hand out, now holding a black bitchip with a bubble gum pink circle in the middle…and in the middle of that circle…a bitbeast. "No!" Hilary yelled again as she grabbed for it. The guard came back and gripped her around the waist, picking her up off the ground. "No! Give it back!" Hilary fought the man's grasp. Boris smirked as he latched it onto Hilary's white, black, and bubblegum pink beyblade. He then shoved it into her hand. The man holding Hilary up dropped her to her feet.

"What?" Hilary asked in puzzlement.

"Beyblade," Boris said simply.

"What? No! How did you know! How did you know where to look! How?" Hilary began to question.

"That beyblade of yours, and yourself, have been giving off weird aura's while you beyblade, strengthening you all the more. We looked into this change, and what did we find: some wench was hiding a bitbeast she recently acquired, from BioVolt. Now, how do you think we felt about that?" Boris said.

"Bastard," Hilary said then crossed her arms, "Well it doesn't matter because you'll never see her."

"So, it's a female bitbeast?" Boris smirked knowingly. Hilary scowled.

"Damn…" Hilary said after she realized she'd given out information.

"As of how I knew where to look, it was simple enough. Now, beyblade, and I better see that bitbeast," Boris said.

"No!" Hilary yelled. In a swift movement, Boris's fist had shot around and punched her in her already wounded stomach. Hilary dropped to her knees, one hand instantly wrapped around her stomach cradling it. Boris didn't allow her another second to cradle the wound; he grabber her shoulders and jerked her back up to her feet. Hilary's eye closed with the pain as she cringed, slightly bent over still.

"Get up, there, now!" He commanded. Hilary slowly dragged her feet to the steps to the platform of the beydish. They were currently in one of the training rooms; some children had momentarily taken the time to watch the show, that is until Boris gave them a side-glance, but to their amazement, smirked. "We will see if they will be needed…" Boris said to himself.

Hilary staggered to the dish as she held her badly injured stomach. She wondered if she had broken a rib or two, but overlooked it as her opponent stepped parallel the dish. Hilary steadied herself and stood up straight. 'I am not going to show you Nozomi, those bastards will never get their hands on you!' Hilary swore to herself and her beloved bitbeast. Hilary placed her beyblade in the launcher and inserted the ripcord. 'Kai, you told me I was strong, I believe you.'

"3-2-1. LET IT RIP!" Hilary pulled the ripcord and her beyblade flew into the dish as did her opponents.

Hilary's beyblade strengths were attack and defense. Apparently, she shortly learned, her current opponents strength was speed.

"Nozomi! Dodge to the left!" Hilary called as she flung out her left arm to the left. Her beyblade did as told and followed. 'This guy looks like a gecko…' Hilary thought less seriously as she looked at her opponent. 'Nonetheless…' "At-" Hilary began to say attack.

"Lotus! Attack with Leaf Cutter!" Gecko boy called. Nozomi easily dodged. But, Hilary was taken by surprise; four more beyblades were launched into the dish by four new opponents.

"What?" Hilary gasped as the beyblades ganged up on hers. Scratches and gashes began to appear on Hilary from the ferocity of the attack on her beyblade.

"Use your bitbeast, bitch!" Boris yelled to her. Hilary stayed determined on the dish.

"Grr…no!" She yelled. Boris waved his hand. Another two beyblades launched into the dish. He was going to make her use the bitbeast no matter what, even if she had to die in his attempts…'maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing…' Boris thought. 'Lord Voltaire might not like that, however,' he wasn't sure what he would do.

"No fair!" Hilary yelled as she held up her arm to use to guard herself.

"Plenty fair. Reveal your bitbeast!" Boris tried again.

"NO!" Hilary yelled.

"I was hoping it would come to this," Boris smirked evilly.

"What?" Hilary whirled around to see his smirk.

"Seven of you, withdraw your beyblades!" Boris commanded. Instantaneously at his words seven beyblades returned to the hands of seven kids, leaving only Hilary and Gecko Boy. "Bring them in!" Boris shouted. Once again Hilary was puzzled.

"What?" She asked again. Before she could say anything else a door opened… in walked five guards, each gripping bound boys. The eyes of five boy's and one girl's met. "Guys…"

--------

Kai: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Mariah: -cheers from sidelines- pink! pink! pink!

Moonlight Serenity: -runs from Kai who is trying to kill her...- EEP!

Well, sorry if it was a crappy chappy, or a crappy story in general. idk what got into me w/ all the cursing when i wrote this, i think i just didnt want it to be dull. lol. idk. The next chapter contains some violence...well, more then some i suppose. And i've finished this fic! It's on my computer, all i have to do is html the junk, decide when to post, read over the last chapters. CHAPTER NINE IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! lol. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers! -hugs- luv you guys! (dnq) (my reviewers as of now, if i didnt get you, I'm sorry!): Molly Yokunaii, Jellybean-kitty, Jessica Broward, Angel of Suicide, As Silent As the Shadows. Thanks guys! Hope you all liked this chapter! I'll shut up now!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	9. Nozomi, Hope

Heyy ppls! OMG I'M SO SORRY! -waits for readers and reviewers to club her over the head- I'm sorry i couldnt update all day! It's not my fault, blame fanficcy! When i left this morning it was still up, i got home and it was down! I couldnt get on or do anything and it froze my computer up. idk. Was it down for anyone else? okay, off that subject. This chapter may be considered er...violent...maybe a bit gorey, idk. I really hope it doesnt suck and you guys like it! sorry for all mistakes.

Kai (still wearing his pink clothing): OMFG MAKE IT STOP!

Ray: Uh...dude what's wrong?

Tyson: -laughing- omg, Jess tied Kai to a chair when he wasnt looking and taped his eyes open and is making him watch 'the parent trap'

Kai: -snarls while shaking- Shut up! Ah, someone make it stop!

Moonlight Serenity: No way, after you chased me around for an hour! ha, next up is '101 Dalmations' then 'Highschool Musical' then 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cody' (all btw i dont own)

Kai: NO! I'D RATHER YOU DYE MY HAIR PINK AGAIN THEN HAVING TO WATCH MORE!

Moonlight Serenity: -smirks evilly- That can be arranged.

Kai: what?-

Ray: -anime sigh- too late...

Moonlight Serenity: Muahaha! -splash- -drags out water hose to wash Kai's hair- -finishes and brushes off hands- TA-DA!

Kai: NO!

Mariah: -cheers- PINK! PINK! PINK!

Moonlight Serenity: Yes, Kai's hair is pink again! Hell yea! And oh, i dont own beyblade.

Kai: -drops head in defeat- On with the fic...

-----------------------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

_Last Time:_

_"Plenty fair. Reveal your bitbeast!" Boris tried again._

_"NO!" Hilary yelled. _

_"I was hoping it would come to this," Boris smirked evilly. _

_"What?" Hilary whirled around to see his smirk. _

_"Seven of you, withdraw your beyblades!" Boris commanded. Instantaneously at his words seven beyblades returned to the hands of seven kids, leaving only Hilary and Gecko Boy. "Bring them in!" Boris shouted. Once again Hilary was puzzled._

_"What?" She asked again. Before she could say anything else a door opened… in walked five guards, each gripping bound boys. The eyes of five boy's and one girl's met. "Guys…"_

_-------_

**Chapter Nine **

**Nozomi, Hope**

Hilary's eyes were widened slightly as she felt numb shock. They were there! Kai was there! …wait, no, that was a bad thing! They shouldn't be there!

"What are you doing here?" Hilary exclaimed.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Tyson called back. They couldn't believe it; was Hilary the one out here yelling? She's in the abbey! Beyblade?

"Hilary?" Kai said in quiet awe.

"Hate to break up the reunion," There was dark glimmer in Boris's eyes, "Now, to get back what we were just discussing, my dear Hilary, I was hoping it would come to this," He smirked, "Reveal your bitbeast, or I kill them!" Six eyes went wide, except for Kai's…concern for her jumped to another level.

"You're joking!" Hilary exclaimed. Boris took a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it towards Tyson as the guards holding her friends each drew out their own weapons. "Bastard,"

"I see we've come to terms," Boris began. "Now, ten of you, beyblades in!" Ten beyblades shot into the dish with Hilary's. They circled around her.

"Hardly fair odds, don't you think?" Hilary asked as gashes appeared on her arms as the eleven beyblades swirled around hers.

"Just summon the damned bit beast and quit trying to avoid it," Boris snapped as a man pressed a gun to Ray's temple. Hilary growled, getting louder and louder with ferocity. Her anger rose, but so did her spirit. She had to save her friends!

"GO! NOZOMI !" Hilary cried out as she clenched her fists.

It felt as though for mere seconds everything stopped. It seemed as if the spinning tops froze in place, the chaotic room halted to a stop, the weapons were forgotten. A ruby light shot out of Hilary's white, black, and bubblegum pink beyblade. Out of that light formed an image, the image of an angel winged, two tailed, furry creature, with fire dancing around its feet. As the room began to spin again the fierce bitbeast was revealed. In the light had come a great white fox with two tails. The fox had bubblegum pink angel wings and it's tails were both tipped bubblegum pink as well. A very few feathers, three to four on each wing, were black. Bubblegum pink fire danced around the wolf's ankles as though it was a part of the majestic, angel like fox. Silvery armor adorned the majestic creature of hope. To complete the heavenly winged bitbeast, two rings of bubblegum pink fire went around its middle.

"Let's Go, Nozomi!" Hilary punched a fist into the air. Her beyblade had increased in speed and a little in agility as well. Boris stared agape momentarily, but it turned into an amused smirk. He waved his hand in the air.

"Three more beyblades!" He called.

"What?" Hilary gasped. She turned her head back to the battle, and sure enough, three more beyblades were launched full speed into the dish. Nozomi and Hilary fought them back as the tops circled Nozomi, out numbered 14 to 1.

"Nozomi! Evasive Action!" Hilary called to her beyblade, whom dodged as told.

"I don't think so! Three more! All of you attack!" Boris yelled, the power making him go crazy. Hilary gasped as attacks were shot left and right at her beyblade.

Kai stood agape. No! There was no way they were doing this to her! He couldn't let them! At this thought, a gun was pushed his temple and the grip from the guard tightened. Kai began to struggle a bit.

"Don't even think about it, Kai, if you get loose, I'll kill the others, and the girl," Boris declared across the room. Hilary didn't even hear it as she was being overwhelmed. Pain echoed through her body with every blow. Her friends watched in horror. How had they let this happen? How did they not find her sooner? "Beat them! Or they die!" Boris gestured to her friends. Hilary felt wounds stinging her body. She didn't know if she could do this…no, she had too, she would! She wiped the tears that had threatened to fall.

"You'll be okay," Hilary whispered to her friends as she closed her eyes momentarily, and then in a flash reopened them.

"She'll die if she keeps this up," Ray said all too knowingly, his eyes filled with worry, grief, and sorrow.

"What!" Tyson, Max, and Kenny gaped at him. Kenny looked down.

"He's right…"

"He can't be!" Tyson yelled. "This is Hilary! She _can't_ beyblade! She's _not_ here! This_ isn't _happening!" Tyson shouted in denial.

"Tyson…it's happening," Ray said numbly as he watched Hilary being viciously, and violently, fought.

"NOZOMI! HOPES ELECTRIC ARROW!" Hilary called as she raised a hand into the air. The great fox bitbeast swirled momentarily and ran in circles, leaving a circle of pink flames. The bitbeast ran faster and faster still. Lightning and static electricity built up in the circle of flames. Abruptly, the bitbeast stopped and the electricity continued to grow, before uniting as one and shootinb down as an arrow towards the center of the dish; Hilary's hand mimicked and was brought swiftly down. There was a loud explosion and crack as the lightning hit the dish…twelve beyblades flew out.

"Good…better then I thought…Five more! On the double!" Boris commanded.

"No way!" Max gasped as he watched. Kenny hung his head low. Kai watched with his eyes wide, and concern in his body grew. 'Hilary…'

'_I never gave up hope Kai, and I never will! I love you! And I'm going to win this!'_ a triumphant voice said, the voice from his dreams, Hilary's voice, talking to only him, communicating through thought, he looked up to find her smirking. He gazed at the chocolate haired girl.

"Dammit…" He muttered to himself.

Boris saw Hilary's smirk, and he himself did the same.

"Two more!" Boris yelled. Hilary was being thrashed left and right. Blood poured from her many wounds and gashes. Pain swirled over her whole system, but she could barely feel it. Adrenalin was up. Her hair was tousled, but her eyes refused to lose their burning flame.

"Get ready…" Hilary said to herself through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists. Kai heard her words…and worried. What if something happened to her…what if she didn't make it out of here…_alive_.

"Please don't get hurt…please don't die…" Kai whispered to himself.

Hilary took on a new attack stance. Her hands were crossed in front of her, looking somewhat defensive, but more offensive. Her right arm was behind her left. There was an inch from her breast, to her right arm, and then another inch between her right and left arm.

"Alright Nozomi! Here we go!" She yelled. "HOPES ETERNALLY BURNING FLAME!" She reared back her right arm, still behind the left, she launched a fist diagonally into the air. "Now!" And at those words, her punched fist crossed before her face before her face before smacking her right hip. The pink fire dancing around the beautiful white fox's ankles became more vibrant and static. The flames around Nozomi's ankles began to circle her ankles, then circled faster until they expanded and crossed one another. The flames shot up and shapes of Japanese symbols raced up and danced in the pink flame. The flames became five strings, vertically surrounding the fox, then joining as one flame beneath the winged creature. Each of the earlier symbols flashed before the flame quickly. At that moment, all at once, the flame separated back into thin, vertical strings and surrounded the dish. Each flame shot into Hilary's beyblade from all angles of the circular beydish, then were absorbed. At that moment, all at once, a burst of pink flames shot from her beyblade, knocking her opponents out of the dish in the explosion, all their beyblades burned and broken.

Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny gazed on with eyes wide as Kai actually did the same. They shielded their faces from debris as the guards scattered. Smoke was clouding the room, and the fire emergency sprinkler system had come on, dousing the inhabitants of the room as well as the debris. The smoke fogged their vision and began to make breathing difficult. Ray coughed, as did some of the others. Kids of the Abbey began to scatter from the room, some to find help, some for reinforcements, some to save their butts, and some to try to escape.

"Hil-la-ry!" Kai called over the chaos. The smoke around the dish slowly began to clear up just a bit. Then, Kai saw her. Her form stood fatigued, still on the platform above the dish, her feet firmly holding her…but for how long was the question. Her beyblade shot into her right hand and she looked down at it and smiled. She then turned her head upwards towards the guys. She could feel her now frail and aching form shaking of overexertion. Kai looked at her.

"I promised you you guys would be alright. And… I said I would win, didn't I?" She laughed lightly, "I love you, Kai," She spoke calmly, and softly. She smirked and smiled at him, but suddenly that smile was shattered; she gasped as her body gave out on her completely and began to fall forward as her eyes closed. She came closer and closer to the ground beneath her. Kai took off in a rapid dart running towards her. He hopped onto the platform and ran across the dish. He extended his arms. She landed firmly, and heavily, into them. He went down to his knees with her still in his arms. He looked at her cut up face, her messy chocolate hair; her feeble form shook lightly in his arms. Her injuries were vivid, as well as the fact she was exhausted, and her lips were turning blue. But, her eyes, they weren't open… they were closed. He lifted her and held her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively, making her safe. 'Please don't let those eyes stay closed. I have to see them again. I can't live without them,' He thought as he held her form. 'I can't live without you…'

"I love you too, Hilary…I'm sorry," He whispered weakly and lay her down flat on the platform, wrapping his jacket and scarf around her. He leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers, cheek to cheek as he took his hand and felt her other cheek. "Please don't die. Please. I'd rather it be me then you…don't die." He whispered to her. Her beyblade glowed warmly in her hand, which happened to still be clutching it. "Hope…" He whispered as he looked at it. He took his hand and put it on her chest to look for heartbeat…it was there…faintly, but it was there.

Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny rushed to Kai Hiwatari and the dying Hilary Tatibana. Yes, she was dying, her life draining quickly… Abruptly they all heard Boris yell in infuriated anguish. Kai looked up at Ray.

"Watch her," Kai said as he got up. The boys watched numbly as Ray checked for Hilary's pulse and vital signs as best he could and Kai began to walk off the platform.

Voltaire Hiwatari burst into the hectic room. _Crunch_ the sickening sound filled the room. Kai's fist dripped with blood, but not his own, his grandfathers. Voltaire raised his hand to his nose and felt the blood pouring down. Boris watched quietly in fear. Kai swung again, knocking the man in the cheek.

"Now, now Kai!" Voltaire said, trying to hide his temper and anger by clenching his teeth. He grabbed his grandson by the wrist and pushed it backwards, bending it the wrong way. Kai ignored the pain and launched a kick in his grandfather's side.

"Bastard," Kai growled as Voltaire let go of Kai's wrist and held his side. Kai kicked again. "Son of a Bitch!" Kai yelled, losing his temper, "How dare you ever touch her! If I have anything to say about it you'll die…no, death is too good for you!" Kai yelled as he ducked his grandfather's fist. Kai did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the head. Kai continued to yell. "If you ever come anywhere near her, if you ever come anywhere near any of my friends, I'll kill you!" Kai said as he launched his whole body at Voltaire and knocked him painfully to his back and on the ground. Kai threw a punch at the Russian's face, knocking the man's head against the pavement, causing blood to flow from the newly received wound. Voltaire weakly attempted to pull the gun from his hidden suit pocket. He began to draw out the sleek object, but Kai saw it and knocked it out of his grandfather's grasp and across the room. Kai punched him again.

"You're no better then me, Kai. You are the reason she is here. Because you loved her. You promised to protect her, and you didn't. You left her. I learned about her. I grabbed her. You basically handed her to me," Voltaire said.

"Never," Kai snarled and was about to throw the final blow that would knock out, or kill Voltaire Hiwatari, but the panicked voice of Ray stopped him.

"KAI!" Ray yelled loudly. Kai snapped his head up and hit his Grandfather without looking, knocking out the old man, if not killing him. Blood pooled around the man's head Kai saw the alarmed look on Ray's face, as well as all the others. He was instantly to his feet and running towards his friends and the love of his life.

Kai ran in horror as a fact began to face him…. Kai skidded to his friends and looked at them stoically, but the concerned flame could be seen in his pools of eyes. Ray looked up at Kai.

"Kai…I," Kai could see the tears welling up in Tyson, Kenny, and Max's eyes and the tears Ray was attempting to hide. "I… I lost-…I can't find her pulse….it's gone…she's…" Ray began as he looked at the badly beaten up brunette. Kai looked at the girl and immediately dropped to his knees beside her. He put his hand on hers. It was growing cold. 'She can't die….Hilary you can't die! You said you would never give up hope! You can't die now! Not now!' The sound of oncoming police sirens filled the room, breaking the group from their musings.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys! They must've wondered where we were when we didn't come to lunch!" Tyson exclaimed.

"And the smoke led them here!" Kenny gasped as well. The two other team members, Max and Ray, were silently looking at the scene before them. Kenny and Tyson went silent as well. Kai was slowly leaning forward, coming closer and closer to the girls face. He was mere inches away, and closed the gap between their lips, giving her a warm kiss; a kiss of love, a kiss of sorrow, a kiss saying sorry, a kiss of hope, a kiss of life. He captured the brunette's lips as his hand gripped hers. The other boys watched in total quiet. Kai held the kiss for a few moments before releasing her lips and beginning to rise. Ray gripped Hilary's wrist.

"I-! I can feel her pulse!" Ray gasped. Everyone's eyes widened and Kai pulled the girl into a hug.

-------------------------------

"C'mon!" Bryan shouted impatiently to the Russian policemen.

"Please let them all be okay," Tala said as he looked at BioVolt HQ that had smoke rising from the roof and children and staff running every direction from the fray. Firemen were rushing forward with water hoses and ambulances were running to tend to the injured. Just about when the police, Bryan Spencer and Ian, and other workers were about to get the building, figures appeared in the thick gray smoke. The image of five figures came forward, one holding something. Through the smoke came Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai leading the way as he held something with chocolate brown hair bridal style in his arms. Their clothes were smoky, singed, and damaged, their faces were dirty, they were a little hurt, but they were walking, they were alive. Multitudes rushed to the teens as Kai carried the weakening brunette in his arms towards a group of ambulance workers. Her clothes were burned and dirty, her face was pale, and her lips were still a little blue…but she had a pulse there. Kai laid her on a stretcher and to the arms of the capable hospital staff. Tyson, Max, and Ray were talking to Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Ian, as Kenny tried to explain to the police, and Kai held a pale hand and brushed brown bangs from the girl he love's face.

Through the hectic, yet calming state Kai was currently in as he gazed onto Hilary's _alive_ face, a face he'd missed so much, a gunshot rang out on all ears. Everyone turned to the building where another figure emerged. Another fire was shot.

"I'll kill you!" Boris Balkov yelled sadistically as he aimed the gun at Kai, whom was protectively standing in front of Hilary's unconscious form. The purple haired Russian waved the gun around. Out of the blue a blur of red shot into Boris and knocked him to the ground. Tala Valkov. Tala rammed Boris's head into the ground and incapacitated him into a knocked out sate.

"Man, I always wanted to do that," Tala smirked at the out cold Russian. The Blitzkrieg Boys and G-Revs nodded in approval.

------------------

Kai: Anybody got any antidepressants?

Moonlight Serenity: -stifles laugh, but fails miserably-

Kai: Why do you hate me soo much!

Moonlight Serenity: Aww, Kai! I don't hate you! I luv you! -runs over and hugs-

Kai: Ahh! Get off! I'm not depressed anymore! Hate me again, please hate me!

Well, i hope you liked! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! one more to go! I really, really hope you liked it, and it wasnt crap. But it prolly was crap. Sorry! I'd like to thank my reviewers! I luv you guys! (my reviewers as of now, if i didnt get you, I'm sorry!) Angel of Suicide, Molly Yokunaii, Jessica Broward, Jellybean-kitty, Sky d, As Silent as the Shadows. THANKS YOU GUYSS! well, i'm thinking i'm gonna go catch up on all my fav ficcys. And i really should stop putting off my speech, english, and science homework. Thanks for reading this chapter, I'll shut up now!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	10. Epilogue

Heyy ppls! Well, i just got back from the eye doctor, and i've needed glasses for two years, but my mom just took me today (lol, it's not her fault she keeps saying shes a bad parent, but shes not... notreally...lol), and anyways, i did need glasses pretty badly, so i now have contacts (OMG! I CAN SEE) & I'll have glasses by sometime within the next weeks. Oh, and i got a fishie! lol. Well, this is the last chapter. I can't believe i actually finished this and got so many great reviews! I dont deserve you guyzz! lol. There might be a sequel, I'm working on it now, but i dont know when i'll actually have time to post it n' such. I really hope the ending isnt shitty, it prolly is. Sorry!

Kai: Nobody cares. Shut up.

Moonlight Serenity: -rolls eyes- Man, i feel the love.

Mariah: PINK! PINK! PINK!

Moonlgith Serenity: Ray, how long has she been at it?

Ray: -checks watch- about three hours.

Everyone sighs.

Moonlight Serenity: Ya kno what Kai, here's the bottle to wash the hair-dye out and here's money for some new clothes. Please, please, get rid of the pink!

Kai: Can do. -hair goes back to usual color-

-Tyson walks into the room-

Everyone: o.o

Mariah: PINK! PINK! PINK!

Tyson: -hair is pink- -sees Kai's hair no longer pink- aww, man!

Kai: -laughs at Tyson- On with the fic.

Moonlight Serenity: I don't own beyblade, and i _didnt _give Tyson the idea to dye his hair pink.

Tyson: Why? Kai's hair was pink and everyone loves him! So i dye my hair pink to get girls, and look! He's back to normal! ackk!

---------------------------------------------

_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me_

Chapter Ten:

Epilogue 

Light poured through the white window blinds in a musty pink room. The little room was decorated with multiple flowers, cards, and letters. But, none of these were more magnificent then the elegance expressing flowers that were switched out daily for the last week. Vases of elegant white lily's, beautiful red roses, serene baby's breaths, an amazing orchid, and many other lovely flowers always gorgeously adorned a bedside table. Two forms lay soundly sleeping on a white bed: the form that gave the sweet flowers, and the form that received them.

Dual-haired Kai Hiwatari lay in a hospital bed beside Hilary Tatibana, sleeping. His arm lay around her waist and pulled the sleeping brunette to him. It had been a week since they'd found Hilary and she battled her heart out for the lives of her friends. She'd been brought to the hospital and had a few surgeries, times where the doctors couldn't tell if she would make it or not, and times when heartbeats of the G-Revolutions seemed to stop when something about her condition went wrong. Sometimes they were up in the late hours, just watching the clock, praying, and waiting. Now, everything had slowed down, and Hilary was healing quietly, and since the hospital has just been treating, cleaning, and dressing her multiple wounds. Hilary had yet to wake up at all since that day, but they all knew it was only a matter of time. Kai never left Hilary's side, and eventually he would fall asleep in the room. At nights he would crawl into the hospital bed beside her; and the staff didn't seem to mind seeing they'd heard the story. Kai had a blue cast around his wrist and treated burns. Hilary had severe wounds, but now that they had been treated for the most part, none would be fatal, and soon she would be good as new.

Ruby eyes fluttered open slowly in the light, squinting at first, and slightly scared, but soon she felt a warm arm around her waist, as well as a warm body pressed against her own. Hilary willed herself to turn over. There she was face to face with a sleeping Kai Hiwatari, only an inch separating their faces. Hilary was relieved to see him. He was there. He was with her. She sighed in relief and leaned her forehead against his own.

"If you ever do that again…" Hilary's ruby eyes flashed open to be eye to eye with Kai's deep, strong orbs.

"Kai…" She breathed. He captured her lips in his own and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hilary found her hands instantly entwine in his two-tone hair as she moaned his name against his lips.

"hn." He moaned back in response. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She wondered if it was real; if it was just a dream and soon she would wake up in that dreadful cell in BioVolt; or worse, he would leave her again. Unexpected for Kai, Hilary pulled his head and lips away from her own. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She stared a deep gaze into his eyes, pain and worry evident in her features.

"You're not going to leave me again, are you?" She asked seriously, he could see a hint of fear glimmering in her sparkling ruby orbs. He recaptured her lips and put his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his own as an answer.

"No. And I'm tying a leash around your ankle," He answered. Hilary smiled brightly.

"I love you," She said breathlessly.

"Hn. I love you too," He answered.

"Oh, Kai!" All her emotion came pouring out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry, tears of pain, as well as tears of joy. She cried into his shoulder and well-toned chest; his tight embrace on her never phased. He stroked the back of her head lovingly.

"I wanted to protect you. I thought it best if I left; I thought it would save you. But, it didn't, it just hurt you all the more. I'm sorry," He told her, gazing worrifully into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," She smiled lightly as she absently nodded her head side to side, "It's over now and we're both together,"

"Yea," He said as he looked at her.

"You're my saving grace, Kai. You were my hope. I owe you my life. Without you, without images of your face passing through my mind, I don't think I would've ever survived," She told him warmly.

"You owe me nothing," He shook his head, "Saving you saved me. _You saved me_," He answered. She sighed as she snuggled into his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked, addressing her condition health wise.

"I'll be fine now," She said quietly as his arms stayed firmly, and comfortably, holding her against him. He nodded and put his chin on her head, squeezing her lovingly.

---------------------------

Two weeks after the battle, Hilary left the hospital, jsut about as good as new. It has been about a month since they found Hilary Tatibana at the BioVolt headquarters. Life, thankfully, was starting to go back to normal; well, as normal as possible. Kai still never lets Hilary out of his sight, and as well Hilary threatens to tie a rock to his leg. Hilary and Nozomi now beyblade with the guys, Kenny even built her a new beyblade identical to her old one, just updated, as a 'get well' present and such. He said it had a complex, as well as a unique, design; Hilary had just shrugged off the techno lingo of her advanced beyblade and smiled and said thanks. Actually she was overjoyed. She loved it!

"I liked you better when you couldn't beyblade," Tyson whined as he used his arms to prop up his head as he lay on the Dojo wooden floor after a very long day of practice. Hilary stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yea, just because it was one less opponent that could beat you to worry about," Max said knowingly. Tyson 'hmph'd. Hilary laughed. Kai was currently sitting on a randomly placed chair, eyes closed, with Hilary sitting on his lap. The two played with each other's hands. Hilary's diamond engagement ring shone beautifully in the light pouring through the Dojo.

"He's got ya' nailed, man," Ray said to Tyson. Kenny looked up from his position typing on Dizzi and nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Tyson said sarcastically.

"We're very honest," Max reasoned. Kenny and Ray sweat-dropped.

Hilary smiled at their antics. She was so happy to be back with her friends. Back to her life. Back to Kai…. a lot had changed, but, some things were still the same. Hilary Tatibana and Kai Hiwatari were now engaged to be married. Kai had been the one to pop the question. He'd done it so perfectly too. As the sun set behind the Dojo a day after Hilary had left the hospital, while the sky glowed enchanting oranges and reds, in the middle of the Dojo and all their friends –including Mr. Dickinson- Kai got down on one knee and proposed to the ruby eyed brunette. And, of course, she smiled so happily and accepted, jumping into his arms in pure glee, kissing and hugging him. They were currently trying to pick out a date, which they couldn't seem to agree on, but with such, came compromise, nothing would ever tear them apart.

Daichi had returned shortly after Kai's proposal, informed of what he missed, and was totally shocked at all of the information, which was completely understandable. Everyone was basically back together. Happiness flowed, though Kai and Hilary still had painful memories; they confided and comforted each other. Kai was always with Hilary and vice-versa, the team was together, and Hilary's parents were thrilled at the announcement of their daughters wedding.

Hilary spun around on Kai's lap so she was now facing him. He opened his eyes.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Hilary asked him, draping his arms around his shoulders.

"Sure," He smirked deviously.

"What are you-" She began, but was cut off when Kai stood up, and she found herself being carried bridal style.

"Get a room!" Tyson yelled, Ray shook his head, Kenny continued typing after glancing upwards, and Max laughed. Hilary stifled a giggle. Kai carried the brunette, whilst stumbling as she squirmed, outside.

Hilary and Kai burst through the door laughing. Kai finally let Hilary down so her feet touched the ground.

"I don't wanna walk, carry me!" She said playfully.

"You were the one that suggested going on a walk," Kai said. Hilary pouted. Kai just closed his eyes and walked on towards the road.

"HEY!" Hilary yelled as she ran to catch up with him. Kai turned around just a bit too slowly as Hilary pounced on his back and swung around his shoulders so she was kissing him. Kai steadied the girl and placed his hands on her hips as she stood on her toes to kiss him, slightly off balance, holding around his neck. His arms came up to her back as he deepened the kiss, putting less space between the two. Kai ran his tongue across the girls bottom lip, asking for access. She obliged and opened her mouth; their tongues danced and battled for dominance. Hilary felt butterflies in her stomach, but they pleased her. They broke for air and smirked at each other before Hilary lunged at the boy again.

"God, I love you,"

---------------------------------------

-The End

---------------------------------------

-Everyone gathered around the room except Kai and Hilary whom have gone shopping for Kai's new clothes-

Tyson: -sighs- This sucks! -runs hand through pink hair-

-Kai and Hilary walk in-

Everyone: o.0

-Hilary is holding onto Kai's arm and holding hand-

Kai: -smirks as everyone gazes at his light pink shirt- -Hilary snuggles into Kai's shoulder-

&& Kai's shirt says- _Real men wear pink _

lmao. The END! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did it suck?..prolly, sorry. Do you want a sequel? I plan on writing a sequel, idk how long it'll take me though. I really hope you liked it! I can't believe i finished it! I can't believe how many great reviews i got. Please, please, review and tell me what you thought :) I'd like to thank my reviewers: (as of now, if i didnt get you, I'm sorry!) As Silent as the Shadows, DarkDreams101, Angel of Suicide, Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, Jessica Broward, Moonlite Sonata, and Sky d! Thank you Guyzzz sooo much! -hugs- I luv you!

Well, i gotta go write the end to the story "The Lady, or the Tiger?" for English class, and then fold laundry. Hope you liked! Keep a look out for any new stories :)

Luv ya very, very much,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


End file.
